Crónicas de una vida adolescente
by Diabla-LoK
Summary: Mi vida en unos cuantos trozos de papel. Quería desahogarme... Todo eso fue un error. Quería contarle al mundo mis problemas que todos ellos causaron y que, ahora, me llevan a esta desición... Si me prometen su confianza, voy a contárselos a ustedes...
1. Capítulo 1

_**Crónicas de una vida adolescente:**_

_**21 de marzo de 2006**_

Es curioso que sea posible escribir mi vida entera en unos pedazos de pergamino que, bueno, ahora cumplirán la función de "diario" o... mejor dicho "memorias". Si quieren, llámenlo mejor "Los errores más insólitos que no deben cometer JAMÁS en sus vidas". Pero, llámese como se llame, aquí están y, si se puede, de echo, voy a escribirla, así empieza. Primero necesito aclarar (a cualquiera que luego, cuando no esté, lea esto) que, no teniendo amigos ni amigas y, solo volcando mis sentimientos de este modo, con la ayuda de mi tintero y mi vuelapluma, podré sentirme por fin aliviada. No sé que hacer en estos momentos. A veces pienso que es mejor caminar con la cabeza en alto sin darle mayor importancia a lo que a gente diga o piense de mi. Pero otras, me gustaría tanto ser simplemente invisible sin tener que preocuparme por las cosas que hago bien o mal. No entienden. Ustedes no saben todo lo que pasó. Nadie sabe cómo me siento porque todos me juzgan y para mal. Me usan como entretenimiento y escape a sus aburridas vidas y, me encantaría mostrarles que no soy una revista de chismes a la cual pueden leer y entretenerse con las cosas que dicen de mi... No soy nadie especial ni muy conocida como para que miren si piso mierda o si la genero. Resulta exhaustarte ser yo, y lo digo en serio.

Voy a darles un pequeño tour por la vida de Ginevra Weasley.

----

Desde el inicio de mi vida, se acostumbraron a observarme y prestarme más atención y... ¿Por qué?... por ser la única hija en una generación de hombres Weasleys pelirrojos, pero hombres al fin. Bueno, dirán "no es mayor problema ser única mujer, ni que te observen de más" claro que no lo es, pero desde el principio se acostumbraron a tratarme diferente y, si le podemos decir, "discriminarme", al menos en ese sentido.  
A medida que pasaban los años, era cada vez más evidente que siempre me juzgaban por mis actos, por menos relevantes que estos fueran. Pero, cuando digo "juzgar" me refiero a malinterpretar, a prejuzgar... entender las cosas según sus creencias y sin consultarme si mis actos fueron realizados por o para eso... simplemente, daba por sentado que había sido como ellos creían. Y, de la nada, la gente comenzó a crearme un perfil, errado, o, algunas partes al menos... Sobre todo mi familia. Ellos, como más tarde hicieron todos los demás, me creyeron loca, inmadura y estúpida.  
Bueno, en cuanto a la locura, es claro que la locura es muy relativa y se mide de acuerdo a los ojos con los que se lo vea. Además, muchos genios en el mundo fueron algo locos, y yo, precisamente, no me considero ni una genio, ni una loca de esas que habla que e fin del mundo se acerca y que todos van a morirse se cubren con aluminio.  
Con respecto a lo de inmadura, tengo entendido que uno madura con las experiencias de la vida¿no?... Que de los errores se aprende, y uno no vuelve a cometerlos si, la reacción que este acarreó no le agradó, no le gustó... Pero, en mi posición, me pregunto¿cómo pretendían que madurara?, es decir, como ya dije, uno crece con las experiencias, fueren malas o buenas, pero¿cómo iba a aprender si cada intento de experiencia era juzgado de malas e impedido?... Créanme cuando les digo que, en esas circunstancias, era más que complicado madurar, y... es el día de hoy que, creo que aún no maduré, y tengo 25 años encima.  
Y, bueno, lo de estúpida no puedo refutarlo, a decir verdad, ahora, escribiendo por fin, noto que si... lo fui, y, aún lo soy... fui muy estúpida. Pero fui simplemente yo.

Empezaré con los principales errores que tuve en mi "escasa" vida de, como ya les mencioné, 25 años. A decir verdad, estos principales errores comenzaron a ocurrir desde temprano. Preparen sus vistas porque hay para rato. Se remonta a mi adolescencia. Más exactamente a los 16 años. Estando en mi sexto año y faltándome poco para terminar mis estudios básicos, comenzaron mis problemas.  
En esa época, era considerada la chica más codiciada de Hogwarts. Nunca entendí porque, es decir, muchas eran el triple de bellas que yo, y, sinceramente, tenían menos problemas. Pero había un porque, y era el siguiente.  
Cierto día, tras pelearme definitivamente con una amiga (por cierto, casi la única que tuve), (de echo, ya no recuerdo porque habíamos discutido), ella comenzó el rumor de que yo era, entonces, una chica fácil de conseguir, que solo bastaban diez minutos para llevarme a la cama. Según el rumor, con decir las palabras mágicas, como _"Te quiero",_ _"Me importas", "Significas mucho para mi", "Te deseo" o "Te amo"_, yo estaría quitándome la ropa y ansiosamente deseándolo. Bueno, no se imaginan la cantidad de problemas que me trajo todo esto. Vale admitir que este rumor se hizo muy popular, como era de esperarse (o quizás no tanto para mi) todo el colegio lo supo al instante y lo creyó. La verdad, no entiendo porque sucedió así ya que era un simple rumor, pero claro, cualquier cosa que no los involucre o perjudicara a ellos, era lo suficientemente creíble como para crearme un nuevo perfil del que ya tenían.  
En fin, los primeros en venir a mi por diversión, habían sido, como para variar, algunos Slytherins... A decir verdad, ni los conocía. Luego se le sumaron unos cuantos Ravenclaws. Pero el primero en venir con una de las palabras claves, fue... Harry.  
Si... Y tan santito que parecía ¿verdad?, fue el primer pensamiento que cruzó por mi cabeza cuando sentí y noté que se me insinuaba. Bueno, a decir verdad, es el día de hoy que sigo dudando de las intenciones que tuvo ese día. Voy a recordar (o, al menos intentarlo) sus palabras.

Ese día habíamos tenido práctica de Quidditch, y tras sonar la pequeña campana que anunciaba la finalización del entrenamiento, todos bajamos a tierra firme. Harry, como siempre dio sus palabras de aliento para el próximo partido (no recuerdo contra quien). A esto le siguieron algunas indicaciones para mejorar tácticas y estrategias del juego. Y como no podía ser de otra forma viniendo de él, las felicitaciones por el espectacular trabajo en equipo y el exitoso entrenamiento. Tras un par de vítores hacia el susodicho capitán, nos levantamos hacia los vestidores.

-Ginny!- Me llamó.  
-Hey!...- Volteé intentando interrogar sus ojos.  
-¿Puedo hablarte?... ¿A solas?- No hubo caso, sus ojos no revelaban más que ansiedad por hablar, pero no revelaban de qué. Tuve que escucharlo (no es que me molestara, podría escucharlo hablar años!).  
-Seguro!

Bueno, era obvio que no iba a esperar que Harry creyera que ese rumor (que había llegado a oído de todos antes que las cartas de Hogwarts, a sus destinatarios), sin embargo¿Qué creen?... Si lo creyó!.

-Yo necesito saber si...- no acabó con la oración, sin embargo, noté la intención en sus ojos.  
-¿Qué?  
-Ginny... el rumor... ¿Es verdad?...- Se me acercó susurrando.  
-Harry!!...- De verdad me había molestado que me conociera tan poco. Lo golpeé en el hombro, algo fuerte, pero sin intención de dañarlo.  
-Es que...- Se sobó el hombro.  
-¿Por qué creí que eras diferente?- Me di vuelta y caminé a los vestidores. Lo imaginé pero no lo escuché seguirme.  
-Aguarda!... no...  
-Debo ducharme... ¿Me permites?  
-¿No vas a responderme?  
-¿Es necesario?  
-Entonces es cierto!...- Se impuso en mi camino, obligándome a detenerme.  
-¿Sabes que?... Por mi piensa lo que quieras, al fin de cuentas, si eso crees, eres un estúpido más del montón!- Lo corrí del medio y continué mi camino a las duchas.

Me desvestí, me adentré en la ducha y abrí el grifo, y luego solo, comencé a asearme. Bueno, no quiero que se imaginen lo que no es, pero luego de unos minutos, Harry se hizo notar allí. Estaba frente a la ducha pero del otro lado de la cortina.

-Oye...- Admito que me asusté, me sentí observada.  
-Deja que me bañe en paz ¿Si?  
-Sólo respóndeme!  
-¿Para qué?... ya tienes una imagen mía y nadie podrá desmentirla o cambiarla!... Es obvio que tú ya creías en el rumor antes de preguntarme!  
-Pues!... Dejaré de hacerlo si tú lo desmientes!  
-Ese rumor es...- Había acabado de bañarme (superficialmente), me enrollé con la toalla y salí de detrás de la cortina- ...sólo un rumor, no tiene ni pizca de verdad!  
-Entonces...- Se quedó mirándome.  
-Entonces ¿Qué?  
-Puedo... decirte... algo?  
-Bueno...- Lo observé detenidamente. Él me observaba como grabando la imagen y, eso me perturbó un poco- Estás intentándolo, pero no estoy segura de si vas a lograrlo o no...  
-Pues... Yo... Yo si te quiero!  
-Yo también!  
-Tú no entiendes... Yo te amo!- Había sido¿Para qué negarlo?, la gota que colmó el vaso. Lo fulminé con la mirada.  
-Te dije que es sólo un rumor!!...No hay palabras mágicas!... No funciona!!... No voy a acostarme contigo Harry!!- Su rostro tomó el color de la sangre en menos de segundos.  
-Es que no estoy intentando ligarte!... Lo que quiero es... ser sincero!- Se enojó brutalmente, lo cual me sorprendió- No tienes idea de lo complicado que es para mí, ser sincero con respecto a mis emociones y tú... Me tratas de aprovechador!...  
-¿Por qué ahora?  
-Porque con todo esto, si no lo digo, quizás te pierda y... sólo piénsalo!- Me besó la mejilla y se fue.

Bueno ¿Qué pensarían ustedes?... yo, por mi parte estuve toda esa noche hinchándome la cabeza con Cómos y porqués... Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, pasó algo peor aún.  
Era sábado, iba de camino a desayunar y, en el pasillo, aunque principal desierto, alguien tomó mi mano y me acercó a su cuerpo. Mi primera observación fue que, aquél brazo, pertenecía a un chico... Y su fragancia era muy masculina. De seguro era un Slytherin... Ellos siempre olían así de exquisito. A decir verdad, yo nunca hice gran excepción entre casas, es decir, me relacionaba muy bien con los chicos (más que con las chicas), y los Slytherins, aunque lo disimularan, podían ser muy... dedicados. Había algo en la mayoría de ellos que llamaba mi atención y, me atraía como un imán. Es por eso que intenté llevarme bien con ellos y, hubo varios que llegaron a ser... algo importantes para mi.

-Así que... Hay magia que se aplica sin varita!... ¿Puedo hechizarte sin ella?  
-Draco no conseguirás...  
-Solo quiero un beso... No voy a poder seducirte si no cuento siquiera con diez minutos. Solo quiero un beso!- Me miró como escudriñando mi mente e intentando obtener algo valioso de ella- ¿Qué dices¿Qué tan malo puede ser?... Nadie nunca murió por ser besado...  
-No vas a dejarme en paz ¿Cierto?  
-Exacto!  
-Bien!...

¿Queda claro el concepto de "Cometí muchos errores"?... Bueno, este fue uno. Lo besé. Y lo peor fue que, me encantó. Él me besó como... como... intentando drenar mi vida!... Pero no solo eso. Con aquél beso me confundió, me confundió tanto. Fue algo... inenarrable.

-Creo que no estuvo tan mal ¿verdad?- Preguntó tras soltarme.-No- Le respondí aún con los ojos cerrados.  
-Puedo verte mañana, en la noche?  
-Si...-susurré embobada.  
-¿En la torre de astronomía, luego de la cena?  
-De acuerdo!

Antes de juzgarme como todos, recuerden que tenía dieciséis, las hormonas en pleno desarrollo y... vamos! Era tan inocente... ¿Qué podía pasar en la torre de astronomía?. Bueno... en realidad no lo sabía, pero... Tantas cosas podían ocurrir!.

Ok, creo que he escrito demasiado por hoy... a lo mejor mañana sigo, el sueño está aniquilándome!...


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Capítulo 2:**_

_**22 de marzo de 2006**_

Anoche lo dejé en suspenso y es que, últimamente, estos días son terriblemente exhaustantes. Acabo de renunciar a mi trabajo de "sanadora", si puede decirse. Así que de ahora en más tendré todo el tiempo del mundo para contar mi historia y luego... bueno, ya veremos. Y si se preguntan porque renuncié, creo que es obvio el echo, esta historia cuenta mis errores y, los que cometí de adolescente, sigo cometiéndolos ahora... no es que sea idiota, o quizás un poco si, pero... no me doy cuenta cuando estoy a punto de cometer mis errores una y otra vez... Hasta hoy. Voy a contarles brevemente lo sucedido, porque si no, no van a entender, pero luego seguimos con Hogwarts.

Bueno, el punto es que así como con mis compañeros de estudio, también me pasó con los de trabajo, y ¿por que?... Porque luego de graduarme en Hogwarts, estudié con un par de compañeros para la carrera de Sanadora, y una vez recibida también, comencé el trabajo con algunos de ellos... lo que conlleva a que... el rumor siguió en pie, como si fuera una leyenda que cuenta las hazañas de un héroe importante. Pero no... esta no tiene nada de extraordinario salvo que está cargada de mentiras y falsas suposiciones sobre mis acciones y mi vida. El punto de todo esto, es que mi mala fama existe también en mi trabajo. Es decir, cuando me gradué me sentí feliz de alejarme de toda ese rumor, pero no... Mis compañeros de trabajo no me dejaron en paz con esto del rumor, pero como ya una adulta, bueno, no le daba importancia, solo iba a trabajar. Pero la verdad es que si el ambiente no te lo permite, uno no rinde lo mismo. En fin... Hoy, fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Como creen!... Mi jefe me manda a llamar para "hablar" sobre mi futuro en San Mungo, es imperativo aclarar que mi jefe fue el único que, de un tiempo a esta parte, se mantuvo neutro en todo este asunto, pero eso, para mi, ya era demasiado. Cuando me adentro a su oficina, el se encontraba detrás de su escritorio. Se levantó y se dirigió a mi... me ofreció tomar asiento en un sofá que hay es su "estudio" por así decir. Me senté y él a mi lado. Comenzó a decirme q mi rendimiento estaba decayendo notablemente y que, lo que los enfermeros y sanadores decían por ahí no ayudaba, sobretodo, que arruinaba la fama del "personal" de allí. Me sentí mal, estaba despreciándome y prejuzgándome como todos siempre hicieron. Pero eso no fue ni la mitad... Intenté seguirlo en la conversación, en sus consejos y todo lo que decía... pero me perdí, hasta que escuché _"...Es por eso que uno debe estar bien ubicado en la sociedad, tener sus contactos y gente que lo recomiende a uno... Ginevra debes tener bien en claro lo que quieres..."_ y acto seguido, tenía su mano en mi pierna, intentando levantar mi uniforme de trabajo. Fue shokeante para mi todo ello. Al siguiente segundo se abalanzó a mi presionando su asqueroso cuerpo, contra el mío, horizontal al sofá. Lo separé con fuerza y lo golpeé en la cara... No recuerdo haber golpeado tan fuerte a alguien antes... En fin, antes de irme mi grito se escuchó por todo el hospital... "RENUNCIO". Y eso es todo...

----

Ahora pasando a lo que anoche había dejado...

Luego del beso con Draco, yo... bueno, como se imaginan me había maquinado todo y mi cabeza tenía enormes nudos y enormes enredos sentimentales. Es decir, por un lado, el amor de mi vida me había declarado su amor, sea por un objetivo bueno o por uno, no tan inocente. Yo, por mi parte, le era correspondida, y por mucho!!. Y del otro lado de la balanza y haciendo mucho equilibrio, Draco, uno de los chicos más sexys de todo Hogwarts se había mostrado tan... caballeroso y... besaba tan bien!... En resumen... ¡¡Estaba en apuros!!.

Amaneció un nuevo día, domingo, mi día favorito, nunca supe bien por qué, pero siempre los disfruté más que los viernes o sábados. Y es ilógico, pero los domingos siempre me resultaron los días más mágicos de la semana.

En fin, basta de derivaciones... Ese domingo, como era costumbre, tras bañarme, cambiarme y peinarme, bajé al gran salón. Bueno, aún no aclaré, pero a pesar de haber sido más que solo social toda mi vida, no me entendía con las chicas, no pregunten el por qué.  
Me senté en el medio de la mesa de mi casa, no había muchos alumnos y allí estaba, lo más alejada de las pequeñas aglomeraciones de amigos estudiantes.

Sin embargo, solía, de vez en cuando, comer con Neville o Dean... creo que mi hermano me tenía cierta lástima y por eso también, a veces, compartíamos almuerzos. Bueno, ese día, casualmente, todos mis posibles compañeros de desayuno, dormían.

Comí sin muchas ganas, creo que, de todo mi plato, había ingerido medio trozo de tocino y, dos sorbos de jugo. Pero, cuando estaba por levantarme, Harry apareció a mi lado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Hey!... ¿Qué haces tan sola?

-Hola... mmm... creo que ya me iba...

-Hazme compañía ¿quieres?... si no, quedaré solo también- me pidió.

-De acuerdo- Él se sentó a mi lado y, no le prestó atención a su comida esa vez, ya que no probó bocado. Me miraba como esperando una reacción de mi parte y yo... bueno, yo no podía mantener la mirada en sus ojos, así que miré el plato fijamente- ¿No vas a comer?

-Mmm... No me apetece.

-Y... ¿Qué hacemos acá entonces?

-Bueno, pretendía hablar contigo, pero...- se levantó y me tomó la muñeca- Aquí no me... ven!- Yo me levanté y lo seguí, aún tomaba mi muñeca. Salimos a los terrenos de Hogwarts, pero diluviaba.

-Harry...!!

-Shh... No te preocupes!!- Él comenzó a correr y yo le seguí el paso, pero ahora me tomaba de la mano- Ven!- Tengo un recuerdo tan grato de sus manos, eran tan suaves y firmes a la vez... ¡las añoro tanto!.

Corrimos campo traviesa. Habíamos dejado atrás el campo de quidditch, y más atrás aún, el castillo. En menos de cinco minutos, pero empapados de pies a cabeza, habíamos llegado a la cabaña acogedora de Hagrid.

-Harry que...?

-Ven... estás tiritando!...- Me abrazó. _"Bueno, ESO fue reconfortante"_. No había experimentado jamás esa sensación de seguridad, y creo que aún guardo el recuerdo de esas dulce sensación de que, no importa lo que pasara, todo sería genial a su lado.

-Gr...Gracias!- Sentí tanta electricidad.

-Entremos!- Me sonrió y abrió la puerta dejándome entrar primero.

Vale decir que aquella mañana no tenía exactamente ganas de ver a Hagrid. Es decir, siempre me pareció por demás simpático, pero, en mi opinión, si ibas a visitarlo, debías hacerlo con tiempo y, yo no lo poseía en ese momento.

-¿Vas a explicarme que hacemos acá?

-Bueno...- Se acercó a la pava gigante y la puso a calentar- Él tuvo que ir a Londres por asuntos del colegio, creo que Dombuldore se lo pidió y... bueno el echo es que no vuelve hasta dentro de dos días!

-Oh... ¿y?

-Me pidió que cuidara sus cosas... y, de paso, tengo un lugar para estar tranquilo y pensar...

-Es acogedor!...- Noté que aún estaba empapada y me acerqué al fuego, mirando las brazas arder, como si fuera algo especial y fuera de lo normal.

-¿Tienes frío?- Me preguntó acercándose.

-No, aquí estoy bien!- Le sonreí- Entonces... ¿qué es lo que querías decirme?

-Bueno... solo quería asegurarme que no habías malinterpretado mis palabras...- Yo sonreí y volví la mirada a las brazas nuevamente.

-No las malinterpreté... pero... no entiendo su objetivo...

-¿Qué no es evidente?... Te quiero a ti...- Se colocó frente a mí y me miró. Y yo... buenos, sus ojos siempre fueron imanes para los míos- Ginny...

-Harry...- Sabía que quería besarme, pero era tan tímido y vulnerable para dar el primer paso.

-Ginny yo...- Tomé su rostro entre mis manos, y lo besé.

Eso es... solo necesitaba un pequeño empujón, un poco de confianza. Me rodeó la cintura con sus brazos y me estrechó contra su cuerpo. El quidditch hacia maravillas con él. Su espalda era ancha y, para su edad, bastante bien formada. Sus brazos podían sentirse, no como de pequeño, que eran flacuchos y pasaban completamente desapercibidos.

Ese beso... no puedo explicarlo, creo que lo tenía todo... pasión, diversión, seriedad y... algo que no logré percibir entonces... amor. Ese beso fue, para mi, tan serio, pero no lograba tomarlo como amor. Estaba segura de que él no me amaba. Pero, definitivamente, algo falló, algo anduvo mal.

Él no se detenía y yo... ¿Por qué acabaría aquel beso si era, simplemente, genial?... Pero sentí y percibí sus intenciones. Sabía lo que quería de mí y no estaba segura de poder dárselo. No estaba segura de poder colmar sus expectativas y... bueno, para ser sincera, tampoco era capaz de rechazarlo, menos cuando lo noté tan cambiado y, tan... hombre. Sentí que debía dejarme llevar... ¿por qué no?... definitivamente no era pecado, aunque debería haberlo sido.

Aún recuerdo mi pensamiento. Fue algo así como... _"Y... ¿Por qué no?... Tengo dieciséis años, sé mis consecuencias, lo quiero, soy grande... y... ESTOY DESESPERADAMENTE SOLA!!"_.

Si... Fue ahí aparece uno de mis primeros errores. Comienzan a comprenderme ¿no?. Cuando digo GRAVES errores no exagero. No sé si Harry fue un error, es decir, cometí tantos, que de serlo, definitivamente no fue el más relevante. Además, fueron testigos todos los alumnos de Hogwarts que Harry estaba ¡tan bien!. Se lo deseaba con tanta facilidad...

Por otra parte, me negaba a ceder para no dar razón al rumor. De estar con Harry, como era obvio, todo el colegio lo sabría y... Luego pensé de otra forma. Pensé que si Harry se enteraba que yo era virgen, me creería. Diría que ese rumor era falso y que yo jamás me había acostado con nadie.

Creo que piensan igual que yo cuando creen que ES LA EXCUSA MÁS ABSURDA QUE ESCUCHÉ EN MI VIDA. Pero, no se olviden que tenía dieseis años y, las hormonas me jugaban muy, muy, muy, muuy en contra!... Creo que tengo que ir pensando o buscando una nueva excusa para esto de los errores, pero es tan cierto... ahora porque maduré y soy conciente de mis errores, pero, entonces, se me hacia tan poco obvio... Bueno, solo voy a decir, que una parte de mi plan funcionó.

Cuando me terminé por convencer que era lo que yo quería, lo que deseaba, y era lo correcto, tomé su remera y se la quité sin permiso (admito que tuve miedo de ser rechazada, o que en efecto, pensara que el rumor fuera cierto).

Él, en ningún momento, se opuso a mi "petición" de intimidad. Tomó iniciativa rápidamente y hechizó las paredes para que no se escuchara.

-Harry yo...- Intenté explicarle mi situación, sin embargo, él parecía no quitar su plena atención de mi ropa interior (no había nada raro¡lo juro!).

-Te quiero...- Susurró en mi cuello.

-Y yo... pero... Harry necesito que sepas que... yo no... no he...- Me miró algo divertido.

-¿Qué?

-No he estado jamás con nadie...

-Pero... tú... el rumor...

-Te dije que no era...- Me besó.

-No es real...

-No...- Temblaba tanto, lo recuerdo.

-No temas...-Me dijo- Yo tampoco, pero debes confiar en mí!...

Bien, estén seguros que lo creyó, pero no piensen que eso lo impulsó a detenerse ni mucho menos. Además, ni que yo lo quisiera... Si desean, llámenlo error, para mi fue la primera experiencia perfecta, y no me arrepentí entonces y no lo haré jamás. ¡Jamás!...

---

Ok, vale aclarar que con todo ese revuelo, el día pasó con rapidez extraordinaria. Me había salteado el almuerzo, pero claro que no me importó mucho que digamos. Desperté a las dos de la tarde si mal no recuerdo. Él dormía despreocupado. Fue ahí cuando noté que nada sería igual. Yo no lo amaba, eso era claro... o... ¿era claro?. Es decir, lo quería demasiado pero... Simplemente me había resignado a jamás tenerlo y cuando lo tuve, fue algo tarde... Ya no sentía lo mismo.

Aquello me había unido eternamente a él, pero no era amor... era amistad. Pero, a pesar de que lo considerara mi mejor amigo, no quería verlo ya, mi vergüenza fue enorme. No podía... Él se burlaría de mí¡estaba segura!.

Tomé mis cosas y corrí al castillo, esperando no cruzarme con nadie, chismoso, al menos. Era impresionante la cantidad de cosas que pasaron por mi mente en ese trayecto, sería imposible recordarlas todas, pero si capturé unas cuantas. Me atormentaba no poder volver a ver a Harry a los ojos esos hermosos que siempre tuvo. Él afirmaría el rumor y... no iba a poder soportarlo proviniendo de sus labios. Aún sigo creyendo que, me vio como una cualquiera desde entonces, o, aún antes que eso. Recuerdo que pensaba y no paraba de meditar acerca de mis sentimientos hacia Harry. Esa noche fue orgulosamente inmemorable. Aunque, no era amor, reitero, al menos eso creía entonces. No, no podía serlo. Pero entonces¿por qué le había obsequiado esa noche, La noche, MI noche?... Buenoa pregunta¿no?... Siempre me había jurado no desperdiciar mi virginidad y, aunque no me lo crean, siempre me juré dársela a él... Lo amará o no... Debía ser suya, aún cuando luego saliera con cualquier persona. Él debía quedársela... Pero... ¿Por qué?... Yo no era una de esas que, con tal de dejarlo atrás, pierden su virginidad con cualquiera. ¡No!... Él no era cualquiera.

Luego detuve mis pensamientos. ¿Quién mejor que él para guardar mi inocencia?... Él era mi amigo, él debía cuidarla... Lo quería, estaba todo más que claro... Pero, si todo estaba claro ya¿Por qué seguía maquinándome sobre ese tema?... Si era claro que lo amaba por qué... NO!... Se suponía que lo quería!!... ¿Aún ahora sigo engañándome?.

De acuerdo, estaba confundida. Él siempre lo fue todo para mí y... esa mañana estaba tan mono!... Aún recuerdo su olor, sus roces... sus caricias eran tan suaves. ¡Valió tanto la pena!... Y, tenía tanto miedo de volver a enamorarme de él. Ese mismo día pensé que él no querría volverme a hablar jamás, mucho menos a sonreírme, a acercarse a mi, o a tocarme... Comencé a extrañar sus caricias y querer volver a su lado, y aún ni había legado a la puerta del castillo.

Cuando por fin me decidí a volver a la cabaña y... besarlo, como mínimo, sentí como un brazo me jalaba dentro del castillo. Sentí chocar mi espalda, suavemente contra la pared y me besaban. Conocía esos labios y... me gustaban. Besaban con vehemencia y lujuria. Draco me soltó y me miró.

-Recuerdas ¿no?... Esta noche...

-En la torre... si- susurré como estúpida. Él sonrió y se fue.

Ok, el resto del día me disputé entre lo que era correcto hacer y lo que... no lo era tanto. ¿Debía hablar con Harry, o... Simplemente ignorarlo?... ¿Debía ir a mi cita, si o no?. Debía aclarar mis prioridades. Mis "yo" internos continuaron debatiendo; Hablar con Harry, no hablar... Lo quería, lo amaba... Ver a Draco, no ver a Draco... Me interesaba, era un capricho.

Caminaba por los pasillos como zombi, perdida en la nebulosa del pensamiento. Y ahí choqué con él, no podía ser de otra forma. Me miró a los ojos con tristeza. Ni bien puso sus ojos en mí, recordé los sucesos de esa mañana. Me sonrojé, pude sentirlo, y me vi reflejado en él...Sus mejillas tomaron la misma tonalidad.

-Ho...Hola- Le dije con timidez.

-Hola...- En su tonó de voz, capté el reproche. Por desaparecer, por dejarlo despertar solo y frío.

-Yo...

-Ginny yo...- Admito, no quería escuchar lo mucho que se arrepentía.

-Debo...

-Necesito hablarte!

-Ahora no...

-Pero...

-¡Por favor!... Ahora no...- él cedió paso y yo me escapé.

Fue, si no entonces, cuando decidí que lo mejor sería ir a la cita con Draco y olvidarme de Harry... necesitaba despejarme un poco, y... un par de sus besos no me vendían mal. Entré en la sala común para chocar, ahora, con Colin.

-Hola hermosa...

-Hola- besé su mejilla.

-¿Cómo está mi amiga preferida?

-Bien- sonreí- Si me disculpas, debo irme!

-Bien!, adiós!... Oye!... Estaba pensando que podíamos hacer algo juntos luego ¿no?

-De acuerdo...- Le sonreí con inocencia.

Subía a mi cuarto y me derrumbé en la cama. Debía estar lúcida esa noche, lo que menos quería era cometer otro error con Draco. No con él. Era lindo, muy sexy, no puedo negarlo¡lo era!. Pero no lo conocía tanto como para confiar ciegamente en él. Bueno, la tarde culminó, se abrió paso la noche. Todos bajaron al gran salón. Yo, por mi parte, cuando desperté, bajé a la sala y choqué con Parvati...

Admito que no estaba de ánimos para que me dijera nada. Desde el inicio del rumor, ella, encantada, lo afirmaba ante todos sin saber siquiera porque se había originado. Quizás por el echo de que ENVIDIABA QUE MEDIO HOGWARTS ESTUVIERA ATRÁS MÍO. Siempre fue tan superficial de fijarse en esas cosas y darle mayor importancia de la que, en realidad, requería.

Me miró con desprecio y yo simplemente caminé con la cabeza arriba, derecha y orgullosa de ser quien, en ese momento, era e intentando, con mi imagen altanera, desmentir el rumor.

----

Una vez en el gran salón, cené junto con Neville y Seumas, ellos siempre me hacían compañía en esos tiempos casi difíciles. Esa noche estaban particularmente sociables y yo, particularmente triste. Sentí la mirada de Harry sobre mí pero no quise mirar. Sabía que aunque había miles de alumnos y él estaba lejos de mí, me miraba. Sin poder evitarlo, lo miré y él volteó la vista hacia Ron. Entonces pensé, "¿Será así el resto de la vida?... ¿Podré soportarlo?". Verlo, tan solo, me provocaba tantas emociones. Luego sentí otra mirada encima y venía de la mesa de Slytherin.

Draco me miraba con deseo y yo, en cierta forma le correspondía. Pero nada pasaría esa noche, me lo había jurado¡no!... Blaise me sonrió y me saludó con un ademán de mano y yo, contenta le respondí igual.

-Ginny¿Qué haces?... –Me preguntó Seumas atontado.

-Saludo a un amigo!

-Es Zabini...-Dijo Neville arqueando una ceja.

-Si, lo sé, y el de al lado es Draco- Le sonreí.

-Estás loca- Acotó Dean a mi lado. Se acercó a mi oído y me susurró- y eso me encanta!- sonreí nerviosa.

-Chicos... debo terminar unos deberes, descansen!- Me despedí.

Salí del gran salón y choqué con Justin. Solo lo saludé con un beso en la mejilla y continué mi camino a la sala común. ¿Es necesario reiterar que me conocía a medio Hogwarts?... Tan solo hombres, las chicas ni me hablaban, la mayoría me creían una amenaza y, cuando estaban con sus novios se escondían de mi. Ellos, por el contrario, cuando me los cruzaba, se alejaban lo más que podían de sus novias.

Una vez en mi cuarto, comenzaba a arrepentirme de la cita. No quería. ¿Qué si Malfoy me besaba?... Bueno ese no era el problema. ¿Qué pasaría si Draco esperaba de mi, lo mismo que Harry?... Harry era Harry. A él lo conocía a la perfección, le confiaría mi vida (de nuevo) sin pensarlo. Pero Draco... no sabía. Él podía ser persuasivo si lo deseaba, y eso me asustaba.

Necesitaba tanto una amiga entonces (ahora ya me acostumbre). Alguien que me ayudara en esa decisión, alguien con sentido común, alguien madura, alguien... como... Hermione. Suspiré. No, ella no quería relacionarse conmigo. Una vez nacido el rumor, me creyó inmadura como todos los demás. Y yo, con mi orgullo y mal genio, no volví a hablarle por el simple echo de que, jamás me pregunto por la veracidad del rumor. Nunca se tomó la molestia de averiguar si era verdadero o era solo un... rumor. Ella terminó prejuzgándome como todos los demás. Ron, por otro lado, lo creyó, pero no dijo nada, ya directamente no intercambiábamos diálogo alguno. Supe, y me enteré, que Harry intentó desmentirlo todo luego de estar conmigo, pero Hermione y Ron no cedían de opinión. Creí que ya nada podía ser peor, pero me equivoqué... de nuevo.

---

Esa noche me presenté en el lugar de mi cita a la hora acordada. La torre estaba vacía. Me dediqué a respirar el aire pacífico y a intentar absorber la armonía del lugar. Cerré los ojos e inspiré. Me embriagó una fragancia deliciosa y luego, unas manos deseosas, me rodearon, por la espalda, la cintura. Besó mi cuello con rudeza y anhelo. Me deseaba y yo... solo respiraba entre cortado. Me estrechó a su cuerpo. Tomé sus manos y las entrelacé con las mías. Eran manos muy fuertes y decididas.

-Estás para que te devore!...- Yo solo sonreí. Mis sentidos estaban nulos. No comprendía cómo, pero él había dejado que abandonara mi postura de firmeza y... volteé a mirarlo. Sus ojos eran hermosos... me encantaban. Eran tan profundos pero, tan fríos, grises, casi blancos, como la nieve.

-Para qué... me citaste Draco?

-Quería contar con diez minutos y poder seducirte, pero te veo así y... lo único que se me cruza por la cabeza es el echo de que te deseo y quiero hacerte mía ahora y aquí!

¡Deténganse en la lectura¿Lo ven?... ¡Lo hizo de nuevo!... dijo la palabra mágica. Bueno, no lo noté pero... inconcientemente, funcionaba... sólo si estaba bien dicho.

Yo le sonreí y le dije...

-No puedo...- Él me calló con un beso. ¡Y qué beso!... Sabía genial.

No pregunten cómo, pero acabé cediendo y recostándome en plena torre. Deseaba olvidarme de Harry, y si la única forma era esa (al menos eso pareció al principio) así sería... Pensando en las caricias de otro... Pensando lo bien que besaba Draco y, olvidando completamente a Harry. Al principio funcionó. Luego, vi en Draco, muchas de las acciones de Harry, pero con menos importancia. Es decir, Draco no se preocupó en si estaba cómoda o no, en si me dolía o si me dañaba. Y luego, para peor, deseé que Draco fuera Harry, pero solo por el echo de que significaría que el rumor comenzaba a ser real. Que quizás si había palabras que actuaran en mí...

---

Luego cometí el error. Lo notaron ¿verdad?. No hizo falta marcarlo. Parece mentira lo rápido que una se deja llevar por las emociones, parece mentira cuan rápido se engaña el corazón con una combinación de palabras o un par de trucos de la mente. No es que no lo deseara pero, él no tenía sentido para mí. No había espacio para él en mi corazón o en mi mente siquiera. Él simplemente era alguien que me besaba frenéticamente, que me quitaba el respiro. Pero no movía nada en mí, no causaba más que confusión e irracionalidad. Pero había pasado, y otra vez, me había equivocado.

---

Desperté primera de nuevo. Tomé mis cosas con remordimiento y desaparecí lo antes posible. Salí pensando en lo estúpida que había sido al intentar arreglar así las cosas. Todo había sido tan absurdo. Ni siquiera habíamos dormido "casi" abrazados. Él solo quería satisfacerse y luego, dormir. Yo... quería sentirme amada de verdad. Pero no lo conseguiría nuca de él , ya podía ir tachando su nombre de la lista de posibles. Harry, al menos, me había querido, Harry me había abrazado. Y sin darme cuenta, ya estaba comparándolos nuevamente. Otra vez extrañaba sus caricias. Deseaba sus besos. Quería volver por él y ser abrasada como esa mañana, ser besada, protegida... amada.

Entré a la sala común temprano en la mañana. Pensaba lo idiota que había sido (como siempre). Ese mismo día había estado con el ángel y el diablo, con el día y la noche. Con mi amor y (¿Para que negarlo?) mi capricho. Ese día había comenzado a equivocare seriamente. Había desatado reacciones en cadena que, con los años, terminarían en lo que soy ahora; Un desastre. Una chica con una vida desastrosa y... con mi futuro suicidio en mente.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3:**_

_**29 de marzo de 2006**_

Lo del suicidio era verdad, si. Daré a mi vida la oportunidad de mejorar solo hasta que acabe de relatarla en este pergamino. Hasta entonces la conservaré. Si no cambia le pondré fin y... no hay vuelta atrás. Es por mi bien, y el de todos aquellos a quienes les arruiné su preciada vida con mis problemas. No puedo seguir en esta soledad... cometí muchos errores. Incluso varios de ellos los repetí. De nada sirve que ahora explique lo que me sucede, ustedes aún no saben todo lo que sucedió. No saben el dolor que pasé... No... Claro que no. No lo sabrán si no hasta haber leído todo lo que tengo para escribir y describir. No quiero que suene como que soy la víctima en esto, no quiero que crean que quiero hacerme ver así. Sé y reconozco que no tengo ni pizca de víctima en esta historia, pero hay que reconocer que todo sucedió en un tiempo y espacio que me jugó en contra. Pero si, fue mi culpa, aunque no quiera creerlo, me merezco esto que vivo. En fin... Por favor, continuemos...

Al día siguiente bajé a la sala común, tarde para desayunar. Harry parecía estar esperándome ansioso.

- Ginny... necesito hablarte.

- Yo no...- no quería hablar con él. No entonces.

- Por favor... necesito...

- Harry...

- ¡Te amo!- Me dijo sin más- Te extraño... ¡Te necesito!...- Ok, había dicho demasiado para mi macabra cabeza. Chocaron fuerte en mí cabeza, aquellas palabras.

- Harry, por favor... yo... – No pude evitar llorar.

¿Cómo se sentirían si alguien que amaron mucho les dices eso y ustedes ya no pueden sentir lo mismo?. Yo, por mi parte, hubiera deseado que sucediera antes o, que sucediera ahora. Pero no entonces. Quise volver a amarlo como lo amé, y como él decía amarme. Eso hubiera acabado con mis problemas y, hoy estaría feliz, o quizás llorando por él, pero no escribiendo mi estúpido testamento. Por eso es mejor estar lúcido en el presente, pensar las cosas que uno hace a diario y no divagar en estupideces o simplemente no darle importancia a aquello que nos rodea. Por el simple echo de que, una vez cometido los errores, no hay vuelta atrás. No hay forma de modificar nuestras acciones, y, en mí caso particular, no hay forma de pedirle disculpas a nadie. No se puede empezar de cero desde mi actual posición.

- Harry, no me hagas esto...- Lloré tapándome la cara con las manos. Corrí fuera de la sala común. Escuché que me llamó pero no le dejé acercárseme.

El echo de que me encantaran sus caricias, deseara sus labios, y... millones de pequeñas e insignificantes cosas, no significaba que fuera amor lo que sentía por él y, me parecía injusto ilusionarlo con algo posible, cuando en realidad jamás (entonces creía) iba a poder ser. Resulta que él no lo vio como yo. Y eso dolió.

----

Como creerán, ese día no fui a comer otra vez... Y, si se preguntan porque dejé a Harry allí, pues no lo sé, y... ¡¡DIOS!!... ahora lo lamento tanto. Como quisiera tenerlo cerca ahora. Todo lo que hice entonces (Para aclararlo desde el principio del relato), fue por él. Para olvidarlo. ¡Para castigarme por perderlo!. Porque ahora lo pienso y, en vez de escribir esto e inventar un plan para quitarme la vida, estaría entre sus firmes brazos y, feliz de la vida. O intentándolo, aunque más no sea.

Tal como lo sospechan, amo a Harry... aún no puedo olvidarlo, creo que jamás puede, solo que en ese momento me sentí tan dolida que... bueno. Draco y todas las aventuras que siguieron, fueron por él... Pero no lo noté si no hasta hace dos años.

----

Crucé todo Hogwarts a lágrimas sueltas. No tenía a quien contarle lo que me pasaba. Mis amigas ya no lo eran y, mis amigos... simplemente no tenía. Eran solo conocidos... No había nadie con quien llorar. No podía contar con Harry, no para este caso particular.

----

A los dos días, ya todos se habían enterado que me había acostado con Harry "Y" Draco. Algunos idiotas llegaron a creer que me había acostado con ambos al mismo tiempo, siguiendo las reglas de algún juego morboso.

A Draco, simplemente no quería volver a verlo, me había engañado. Embriagó mis sentidos, me hipnotizó y yo caí como la mejor. De Harry, por otro lado, aún lo recordaba todo... Recordaba el sabor de sus besos, y es que se habían impregnado en mí. Lo deseaba... Lo quería... Pero mi orgullo era mayor.

Harry, al enterarse que el mismo día que había estado con él, estuve con Draco, quiso matarse (es una expresión, por supuesto no literalmente) por creer que el rumor no era verdadero y... de alguna u otra forma involucrarse conmigo. Se había resignado ante Hermione y Ron, afirmando dicho rumor, el cual remarco, me convertía en una zorra cualquiera, y el cual, repito, era falso.

Escucharlo diciendo y afirmando aquello, rompió mi corazón y reforzó mi orgullo a un punto incalculable. En parte, eso me ayudó a olvidarlo o, en cierta forma, superar aquello. Él no me miraba y yo no quería tenerlo ni a dos metros cerca de mí. Él no me hablaba, y a mi no se me cruzaba por la cabeza sacar tema. Creo que llegó cierto punto en que llegué a odiarlo. No podía creer que él afirmara algo que hacía verme como un a persona superflua, vil y vulgar... Me hacía ver como alguien completamente insensible.

----

Pasó una semana y yo seguía en la misma situación de depresión. Y el rumor seguía, increíblemente de pie, ante cualquier agregado que a la gente le gustara sumar, siempre y cuando pareciera creíble y causara impacto. Yo casi ni comía, en esta etapa del relato. Mi orgullo ya causaba dolor, de estar tanto tiempo retenido y dejando huellas en mi ser.

Los días de orgullo y odio quedaron atrás para abrirle paso a los de depresión y dolor... y yo no sabía que sentía por él. Había llorado demasiado como para saberlo, o siquiera pensarlo. Ya tenía un lugar para llorar sin que nadie me perturbara. Allí nadie me molestaba. Frente al lago, me sentaba a tirar piedras. Solía servirme para descargar mi ira. Me pasaba horas enteras allí, no era conciente de la inmensa cantidad de tiempo que perdía día a día llorando y en soledad, y, tras tardes de estudio, (Porque nunca dejé de lado el estudio, ni por mas muerta que me sintiera), me pasaba tardes (casi noches) enteras en el lago. La noche caía para hacerme notar que nada cambiaría por llorar y que... era hora de alimentarme.

Entré al gran salón como si mi cuerpo se encontrara solo, como si mi ser no estuviera allí. Y de echo, no lo estaba, ni allí ni en ningún otro lugar. En ese entonces, no encontraba algo que me apasionara con lo que pasar mi tiempo y... Vi a Dean haciéndome señas, estaba sentado al lado de Harry. Él me miró y bajó rápidamente la vista. No quería sentarme allí por lo que seguí mi camino para sentarme al lado de Colin.

- Hola linda.

- Hola...

- Por fin vienes a comer  
- Si, pero, no tengo apetito...  
- Tienes que comer.  
- No me siento bien...

- ¿Te acompañó a la enfermería?  
- Emm... no. No es nada físico.  
- ¿Qué sucede?... Ginny, sabes que cuentas conmigo ¿no?  
- Si...  
- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

¡¡CLARO QUE NECESITABA AYUDA!!... Tenía en mi pecho retenido todo tipo de emociones. Una peor que la otra. Me sentía tan poca cosa. Era algo así como sentirse "el juguete del colegio", y eso me dolía más de lo tolerable. Pensar que no estaba relacionada con nada que no fuera "sexo fácil", era exhaustarte. ¡No se imaginan cuanto!.

- Ginny... ¿Necesitas?  
- Si...- tomé su mano y me lo llevé a la sala común arrastrando sus pies. 

Quizás no lo noten, pero ese fue un GRAN ERROR. Todo Hogwarts se hallaba en el Gran Salón, y ser, entonces, el centro de atención en esa escena, dio a malinterpretar. Por si no lo entendieron, todos creyeron que sería otra "víctima".

----

Colin me vio llorar una hora, sin decirme nada. Ni una sola palabra. Su presencia sola, ayudaba. Me sirvió demasiado, pero claro... Al día siguiente, se rumoreaba que yo me había acostado con Colin ese día, y que Draco y Harry no significaron nada para mí, entonces. Lo cual fue, es y será siempre un error... De echo si significaron... mucho... ¡los dos!. Uno fue el ideal de la primera vez, ¿cómo expresarlo?, fue lo más dulce, íntimo y pasional, que recuerde haber vivido. Y el otro... uno de los tantos errores que tuve, pero si me lo preguntan, ¡el peor!. Creo que se hacen una idea de a quién me refiero con ambos ejemplos, y si no, bueno, descúbranlo a medida que surga el relato.

Todo ese asunto dio libre paso a las nuevas lágrimas (confieso que en esas épocas me resultaba muy difícil controlarlas, comenzaban a salir con cualquier problema que tuviera). Y otra semana pasó. Otra semana de llantos absurdos por ser el centro de atención inventado. Por ser una farsa. Ya ni Ron me dirigía la palabra. Deseé tanto ser reprochada por él, o recibir un sermón de Hermione, pero no.

Cuanto extrañaba que Harry se preocupara por mí, que constantemente preguntara por mi bienestar. Pero eso no volvería a pasar, él me creía una cualquiera y, a lo mejor, hacía bien.

Esa, fu otra tarde que me senté en el sofá a llorar, pero abrazada a Colin. Jamás le dije una palabra de mi problema, pero me ayudó muchísimo al no preguntar. No quería que todo el mundo se enterara de mis problemas, a decir verdad, tampoco creí que les importara, pero la decisión, fue principalmente personal. Pero él lo notó. Notó que no tenía ganas de hablar y, como mi gran amigo, calló y no cuestionó.

-Ginny- me dijo abrazándome con fuerza y transmitiéndome confianza y apoyo mediante aquel abrazo- creo que sé cual es tu problema... y si es lo que creo, tengo que decirte que, creo que estás dándole más importancia de la que se merece... Te haces daño en vano!- Lo escuché con atención, pero no respondí. Todos piensan igual, yo mismo lo pensé, pero es fácil decirlo, el echo es que jamás pude cambiarlo.

Él se sentaba derecho y yo, reposada sobre él, tenía mis piernas estiradas a lo largo del sofá. Dean entró a la sala común y me vio llorar, abrazada a mi amigo rubio. Vi su rostro de preocupación. Levantó mis piernas, y se sentó, ubicándolas nuevamente sobre su regazo.

-¿Qué te sucede?

-Nada- Le sonreí limpiando mis lágrimas y sentándome derecha- ¡estoy bien!

-No parece...

-¡Que observador...!- Torció sus ojos, Colin.

-Ginny, ¿vendrías conmigo?... quiero hablarte.

-¿Ahora Dean?... Pensaba descansar.

-Solo unos minutos, lo prometo.

-De acuerdo- Saludé a Colin en la mejilla y le susurré al oído- ¡Muchas gracias!- Él solo sonrió.

-¡Vamos!- Dean tomó mi mano y salimos de la sala.

Por suerte, nadie nos vio. No pudo haber mala interpretación aquella vez. Salimos del castillo, estaba algo fresco afuera y comencé a tiritar. Él lo notó.

-¿a dónde vamos?

-Al lago- sonrió- Sé que te gusta...

-Si, para llorar...- Dije con sarcasmo, y el rió, echo que me perturbó. Llegó a molestarme demasiado. Yo sufría y él no lo notaba o, a decir verdad, creo que no le importaba. Llegamos al lago y nos sentamos en las frías y duras rocas.

-Está... Está algo frío aquí...

-Si- Acoté. Dean tomó su varita y le echó un hechizo amortiguante a las piedras- Así podremos recostarnos y ver las estrellas.

-Dean, no quiero ser grosera contigo pero... creo que hace demasiado frío aquí afuera como para que pueda concentrarme en admirar las estrellas...

-Si que se puede, ven!, inténtalo!...-Nos recostamos y, en efecto, parecía como si flotáramos en una nube. Miraba las estrellas y pensaba. No recuerdo en qué, pero si que era algo irrelevante.

-¿Te gusta?...- Me preguntó tomando mi mano, yo me estremecí y sorprendí. Jamás hubiera lo hubiera esperado. Comencé a sospechar que tenía una doble intención conmigo.

-Si... no es nada fuera de lo usual, pero si...

-Mira!...- Señaló el cielo- Una estrella fugaz... Pide un deseo!- Cerré mis ojos y me concentré. _"Quiero ser alguien para alguien... quiero ser alguien para alguien"_ repetí. Sentí a Dean apretar mi mano, señal de que ya había formulado su deseo. Yo sonreí.

-¿Qué pediste?

-Que se interesen por mí... Nadie lo hace!

-¡No seas tonta!- Me dijo mirándome a los ojos- Yo si lo hago...

-¿Si?

-Si...- Sus ojos brillaban. Era lindo, pero algo despistado. Siempre había sido amable conmigo. Mantuvo su mirada en mis ojos- Te quiero Ginny... eres importante para mí- Logró enternecerme. Fue tan dulce!

Aunque, sus intenciones no lo fueron tanto. Me besó. En ese momento, mil cosas se cruzaron por mi cabeza cómo flechazos de ideas, de consecuencias a mis actos. Besaba contagiosamente. Daban ganas de besarlo y degustarlo, pero, sin sentido, comencé a llorar. Y, una vez más, pareció no notarlo... Estaba ocupado recostándose encima mío. Estaba ocupado intentando quitar mi blusa de en medio. Cuando noté sus manos en mi abdomen, reaccioné. Lo separé, pero él lo interpretó mal y comenzó a besar mi cuello. Lo separé de nuevo y me miró algo ofuscado.

-Dean!... ¿Qué haces?

-¡No es obvio!

-Pues no lo hagas!

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no quiero!- Aún lloraba- No te das cuenta que estoy mal?... Estoy llorando, con frío, incómoda... y y tú, lo único que quieres es acostarte conmigo!...- Le dije enojada.

Lo empujé separándolo finalmente de mí, y me levanté. Mientras ataba mi blusa, caminé hacia el castillo. Estaba enfadada, tenía tanta rabia acumulada... y otra vez las lágrimas de impotencia me consumieron. Subía las escaleras del vestíbulo cuando me lo crucé a Harry, quién tenía una sádica sonrisa implantada en el rostro. Bajé la mirada y continué caminando a paso de tortuga. Él me siguió. Se había propuesto torturarme aquella noche, y no me dejaría en paz hasta lograrlo.

-Linda noche para andar de huída!...

-No sé a lo que te refieres!...- Continué caminando con la cabeza gacha.

-Me engañaste!...- Tomó de mi brazo con fuerza, y me obligó a voltearme y mirarlo a la cara. Estábamos muy cerca. Pude percibir su exquisito aroma y, al hablarme, veía sus labios moverse, como tentándome a explotarlos. Los deseaba. Los quería y a él también. Pero mi orgullo estaba primero.

-Yo no te engañé!

-Desmentiste el rumor!... me hiciste creer que era mentira!... me engatusaste para que me acostara contigo.!- Las lágrimas se avesinaron nuevamente en mis ojos.

-Eres un mentiroso!... Yo no te busqué!!... Tú me llevaste a la cabaña de Hagrid, tú me...

-Tú me besaste Ginevra!!

-Tú ibas a hacerlo!... Además, no oí que te quejaras mucho!- Iba a responderle levantando la voz, pero se abstuvo.

-Me engañaste!- Repitió algo más calmado- Creí en tu palabra!

-Mira quien habla de engaños!- Lo acusé- Me llamaste "perra" frente a Ron y Hermione!... Me menospreciaste sin ningún derecho, me juzgaste, me... me...- Me solté con fuerza y continué caminando, dándole la espalda.

-Yo jamás te llamé así!...- Me gritó- Jamás lo haría...- volteé a verlo.

-No me lo niegues!... Te vi y te oí!...

-¿Tú me viste?... Haciendo que?!... YO TE VI FALTANDO A TU MALDITA PALABRA!

-Tú solo escuchaste un estúpido rumor que decía que Draco y yo...

-¿Y vas a decirme que es mentira?

-Yo...

-Acabo de verte haciendo lo mismo con Dean!

-No hice nada con él!- Me defendí.

-¡¡No parecía!!... Te vi besándolo como me besaste a mí y como de seguro besaste a Malfoy!...

-No me acosté con Dean!!

-¿Y con Malfoy Si?- callé. No podía negarle aquella triste verdad, y de afirmarla, afirmaría el rumor también- Bien!... El que calla otorga dicen!

-Después de todo, siempre lo malinterpretas!- él se acercó (mucho) a mí y me miró de arriba abajo.

-No sé que vi de especial en ti!... Te regalas más que cualquiera de las otras!- Me dijo con el típico tono despectivo Malfoy.

Sentí como mi corazón era invadido y resquebrajado por una enorme grieta de dolor, rencor y orgullo.

Vi mi ego por el suelo y no pude evitar llorar ante la crueldad de sus palabras. Mi pecho se oprimía con todos los sentimientos reprimidos tanto tiempo, por todas la palabras que deseaba sacar a la luz... pero no podía.

Su cara, sus facciones, sus palabras, denotaban sadismo y antipatía. Yo noté cuan rápido palidecí y logre notar que comenzaba a llorar nuevamente.

-Pues si crees que soy una cualquiera, ¿por que recurriste a mí por sexo?- Dije hiriendo notablemente su orgullo. Él tomó mi brazo y me estrechó para besarme con lujuria. Añoraba sus labios pero sus terribles palabras resonaban en mis susceptibles oídos. Lo separé secamente.

-Fuiste lo primero que encontré linda!- Entonces, su rostro había pasado de sadismo, a venganza. Mi ira se canalizó en una de mis extremidades y, levanté mi puño para pegarle de lleno en el rostro que ahora aborrecía.

Sentí ganas de matarlo ahí mismo, de hacerlo sufrir todo lo que me había herido a mí, de bajarle los humos de superioridad. Levanté de nuevo mi puño pero él lo detuvo en el aire, mientras que, con la otra mano, se sobaba la mejilla golpeada. Me miró, ahora, con tristeza.

-¡Suéltame!- Ya no podía ocultarlas más, estaba bañándome en lágrimas.

-Ginny...

-¡¡SUÉLTAME!!- Lo golpeaba. Tomó mi otra mano, supe que quería disculparse, y que rogaría pero no quería escuchar nada que tuviera para decirme. Sabía que de pedirme disculpas, aceptaría, y no lo quería así.

-Suéltame Potter!!...

-Pero... Ginny yo lo...- No iba a soltarme y no caería en su juego. Había dañado mi orgullo (que era lo único que conservaba mío, sano y salvo). Había prejuzgado mis actos y me había menospreciado. Tuve que recurrir a un golpe bajo. Literalmente bajo... Levanté mi rodilla y descargué todo mi rencor en su entrepierna. Harry soltó mis muñecas y se arrodilló en el suelo del dolor.

-Lamento no ser tan perfecta como tú, Potter, pero yo, a diferencia tuya, cometo errores, y el mayor, fue acostarme contigo regalándote algo tan preciado como lo era mí virginidad, cuando a tí te daba igual tenerla o no!!...- Lo miré seria.

Sabía que me había escuchado y, que arduamente intentaba mirarme, pero el dolor de seguro lo estaba cegando, lo impedimentaba, y por más pena que me diera, él se lo tenía bien merecido.

---

Corrí hasta el retrato de la dama gorda y, me costó soltar la contraseña sin que se me quebrara la voz, no sabía bien si, por impotencia o tristeza por lo ocurrido. Pero, tras secar algunas lágrimas y respirar profundo, salió. Me dejó pasar y subí directo a mi cuarto. Me desvanecí en mi colchón, cerré las cortinas y, como era rutina, comencé a llorar.

Me desperté al día siguiente o, mejor dicho, me despertaron, con una bandeja con el desayuno servido, y cosas exquisitas para comer. En el medio de esta, había una hermosa flor roja. Todo era tan hermoso que parecía un sueño. Pero no lo era.

-Colin... ¿qué...?- Dije estirándome y más tarde agarrando la flor.

-¡No puedes seguir sin comer Ginevra!- Sonó a reproche. Me besó la frente- ¡Ten...!

-Gracias, pero no tenías que...

-¡Si!... Tenía que...- Le sonreí y agarré una de las tostadas.

-Es reconfortable saber que alguien se preocupa por mí. Te preocupas más, inclusive, que yo misma...- Él sonrió algo triste.

-Ginny... ¿Has estado llorando otra vez?...- Me miró. De seguro tenía los ojos hinchados. Colin resopló exhausto- No puedo continuar viéndote así... ¡Esto tiene que parar!... Dime que pasó...

-Es solo que...- Dejé la tostada- Es frustrante no poder hablar con un chico porque al día siguiente pensarían que me acosté con él y... es más frustrante aún, ver como las chicas huyen de mí como si fuera una amenaza!... ¿no notan que soy un ser humano?

-Creo que le das demasiada importancia a lo que la gente puedan pensar de ti...

-Lo sé... yo pensé lo mismo... al principio me dije que no me comería el cerebro con esto... que caminaría con la frente en alto sin importarme nada... pero, desde entonces... no hago más que afirmar ese rumor!... Soy una maldita ra...

-¡¡NO TE ATREVAS!!... Si tú no te respetas primero, nadie lo hará por ti!

-Es que...

-¡No Ginny!...Hace unos días decías que eran unos idiotas por no tener vida propia!

-Todo cambió... ¿Colin no lo ves?... Me hicieron ver que soy como ellos dicen!

-Escúchate!... ¡Estás cayendo en su juego!... Puedes acostarte con quien te de la gana y no por eso ser una perra!!... es ilógico todo lo que sientes... la mayoría se comporta como tú, e incluso peor, y nadie los llama salvajemente... Sólo están aburridos de sus rústicas vidas!

-¡¡Tienes razón!!... Es estúpido... Harry me dijo "te amo" y en menos de cinco minutos, me acosté con él!... Draco me dijo "te deseo" y me tiré a sus brazos!...

-¿Y Dean?

-Dean ¿qué?

-¿Dean que te dijo?

-Él me dijo que le importaba y que...- él bajó la cabeza- Aguarda!... No!... No me acosté con Dean!...- Lo reproché.

-Eso dicen abajo!...

-Pues lo inventó él...

-Y... ¿Qué pasó?

-Bueno, si quiso, pero... yo no estaba bien... Pero te juro Colin, que si intentaba consolarme y luego me besaba... me regalaría otra vez!...- Hubo unos minutos de silencio- ¿Por qué?- pregunté- ¿Qué hay de malo en mí Colin?

-No hay nada de malo en ti!

-¿Por qué se empecinan en hacerme ver tan vulgar?...- Colin me abrazó- Harry piensa que soy una cualquiera... ¡me lo dijo!

-¡¿Te lo dijo?!

-Si... Dijo que no entendía que me había visto de especial, si era igual, e incluso más, regalada que las demás...- Sollocé.

-¡¡Voy a matarlo!!

-No!... ¿No lo entiendes?... él tiene razón!...

-¡¡NO!!

-Si!... no se equivocan!...

-¡Siempre se equivocan!... si no, no hubieran dicho lo de Dean, ¿no crees?

-Si... y también creen que me he acostado contigo!

-Ah!, si...- pareció entristecer- Ese lo escuché... lo que daría porque fuera verdad!- dijo más para sí, pero lo escuché.

-¡¿Qué?!... Tú... ¿Tú querías acostarte conmigo?

-Si...

-Pero... si tú... Tú eres mi amigo!

-Pero como los demás, yo también soy un hombre!... Tengo sentimientos!... tú eres... eres demasiado hermosa como para pasar desapercibida y yo... creí tener oportunidad!...

-O sea, que solo estás conmigo para...

-¡¡NO!!- Se adelantó- Claro que no!

-Tú...

-No!... Me arrepentí luego, de querer tenerte, porque supe y entendí que lo que necesitabas era un amigo, no más problemas...- Dejé la bandeja en el suelo para abrazarlo.

-Colin!... ¡Gracias!... Gracias por entenderme todo!... yo...- Lo separé- no sé como agradecerte... siento que... Te debo tanto por pensar en mí como nadie lo hizo!...

-No es para tanto!

-Para mí, y para estas circunstancias, es demasiado!... Te quiero tanto!- volví a abrazarlo.

Una parte muy interna mía me advertía como si fuera una luz, "ERROR, ERROR, ERROR". Sentía sus manos en mi espalda... y comenzaba a acariciarme, y yo a él. Sentía como temblaba... lo miré desconcertada buscando en sus ojos una respuesta a lo que sucedía.

-Lo siento Ginny...- Solo dijo- No puedo evitar sentirme así a tu lado... yo... no quiero causarte más problemas, pero... la verdad es que... necesito... quiero...

Me besó. Sabía que solo traería más problemas luego, pero, me sentía demasiado endeudada con él y, bueno... la visión que el resto del mundo tenía sobre mí, seguiría siendo la misma, además, ya daban por sentado que me había acostado con Colin y... ¡¡Merlín!!, Estaba tan necesitada de mimos!... Me dejé llevar, otra vez.

---

Bueno, creo que a estas alturas del relato lograron percibir los INNUMERABLES y REPETIDOS ERRORES que cometí... No creo que vayan a entender jamás. Nunca nadie ha estado tan necesitada como yo y... a él le debía demasiado.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Capítulo 4:_**

**_1 de abril_**

Si no pierdo la cuenta, había pasado un mes de eso, pero el rumor seguía intacto. Bueno, no intacto, a decir verdad, increíblemente, seguía creciendo y creciendo. Había derivaciones, o distintas versiones, que decían que yo buscaba a los chicos y los engatusaba. Otro que yo los hechizaba... En fin, la conclusión es que... La gente puede llegar a ser TAN estúpida.

Mi reputación quedó por el suelo, y, para ser sincera, era impresionante la cantidad de chicos que se me acercaban en busca de... cualquier cosa que pudiera brindarles. Incluso, un día vino una chica de Hufflepuff. Luego de decirle de trescientas formas que NO, y luego de que se fuera, no pude evitar llorar de la risa. Y, hacía largo tiempo que no me sucedía. Pero luego me puse a pensar en la falta de amigos. Me hubiera encantado poder compartir esas risas con... alguien.

La felicidad no me duró mucho, no. Ese día, luego de varios entrenamientos suspendidos, por fin había práctica con el equipo. Pero yo, para estas alturas, estaba considerando gravemente salirme del grupo... A decir verdad, me encantaba volar, y más que nada jugar. Pero todos allí querían verme lejos. Ron no se me acercaba, había hecho una clase de pacto consigo mismo, algo así como NO HABLARLE MÁS A SU ANORMAL HERMANA. Por otro lado, Harry ni me hablaba, yo misma cometía (a propósito, la mayoría) errores para ser corregida por él, pero... no conseguía nada. Él simplemente no me hablaba. De todas formas, no quería hablar con él, seguía muy dolida por sus palabras. Quería que me echase del grupo, eso era todo. Él había intentado disculparse, si, pero no se lo permití ¿recuerdan?. Al parecer, Harry, después de un tiempo, se convenció nuevamente de que yo no valía la pena, que era una cualquiera y que... me merecía todo eso. O, al menos eso creía yo, de mí misma.

Hermione... bueno, creo que dejé claro que ella no quería saber NADA, y absolutamente NADA, que tuviera que ver conmigo. Cuando ella iba a ver las prácticas (no muy seguido por suerte) simplemente me ignoraba, y yo igual. No podía soportar su presencia. Sentía que sus ojos no paraban de juzgarme.

---

Ese día, me había predispuesto ser expulsada del equipo, así que comencé mi "táctica". Directamente no trabaje. Volé con mi escoba, hasta bien arriba y bajé en picada al estadio. Les quité la Quaffle y la lancé lo más lejos que mis brazos me lo permitieron. Lo único que logré escuchar (o que dijeron), fue un bufido por parte de Ron y un "¿Hasta cuando hará lo que quiere?" por parte de... alguien.

-¡¡Weasley!!- Harry al parecer se había enojado- Tu no Ron!!...- él se acercó a mí- Esto es una práctica seria!!... Si no te comprometes a...- tomé el mango de mi escoba y subí nuevamente dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. Me miró con desaprobación- ¡¡ERES UNA INMADURA!!- gritó.

Subí y subí... ya estaba tan cansada de la gente. No quería saber nada más de nadie. Había estado considerando durante mucho tiempo, la posibilidad de saltar de mi escoba desde allí arriba y... dejarme morir, total, nadie iba a notarlo... el colegio solo iba a perder a una... perra.

---

Si, bueno creerán que soy algo melodramática o suicida, pero estaba desesperada. Por alguna extraña razón, luego de acostarme con Colin, él no volvió a hablarme... y, por consecuente, no tenía con quien descargar mis penas. Y, para ser sincera, Harry y su maldita actitud no ayudaba en mucho. Ron y la suya, mucho menos. No sabía como iba a hacer para convivir con él cuando regresara a casa, por suerte faltaba largo tiempo aún. Pero, cuando llegara el momento, mamá tarde o temprano notaría nuestra distancia, y Ron desembucharía todo.

---

Sumisa en mis pensamientos, no noté que aún subía y, ya no se veía nada, ni el castillo siquiera. Lejos, muy lejos, vi la escoba de Harry que quería alcanzarme. No quería que eso sucediera, así que comencé a dar vueltas, pero luego, sentí pesadumbre. Sentí cansancio y pesar... Sentí necesidad de dormir y, simplemente cerré mis ojos. Vi todo negro, sentía como me equilibraba en el vacío, como caía en un poso sin fondo... y nadie quería rescatarme.

-¡¡NO!!... ¡¡GINNY!!- Sentí gritar a Harry... pero fue lo último y luego... solo perdí la conciencia.

---

Abrí los ojos por fin, sentía como si hubiera estado ausente varios años, a la deriva, o... en algún suburbio. Vi mucha gente a mi alrededor. Todos hombres. McMillan, Creevi, Thomas, Zabini, Corner y un par que no reconocí porque se encontraban alejados. Todos rodeaban mi cama.

-¡Está conciente!- Dijeron- Shhh!!... Cállense!

Era muy chistoso verlos allí con caras de preocupados.

-¿Estas bien cariño?- Me preguntó Blaise acariciando mi rostro. Yo solo afirmé.

Volteé a ver e, increíblemente Hermione estaba ahí, lejos, pero ahí. Al verme directo a los ojos palideció y salió corriendo de la enfermería. Luego divisé como Ron me asesinaba con la mirada y, más tarde, salió corriendo detrás de su novia. Estaba confundida. No entendía nada de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor. Seguí observando como ida. Y ahí lo vi. Potter también estaba en la susodicha sala. Tenía una mirada mezcla de seriedad y preocupación.

Él parecía estar aún enfadado conmigo, lo cual no entiendo porque... fue él quien me llamó perra... De querer acostarme con Hogwarts (lo cual no es del todo cierto), era MI problema, MI decisión!... A él no tenía porque afectarle en nada... EN NADA!!... Lo siento!.

Cerré mis ojos, estaba apesadumbrada. Solo tenía intención de relajarme, pero me dormí nuevamente... Cuando volví a despertar, estaban Blaise, Michael y Colin a mi lado, los demás se habían ido.

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunté por fin.

-¡No sabemos!- dijeron los tres- Solo, nos enteramos hace tres días que estabas aquí- Me contó Michael.

-¿Tres días?

-Si, prácticamente dormiste...

-Y... ¿Qué hacen acá?

-Bueno, no sé ellos, pero a mí me preocupaba tu salud!...- Dijo Corner.

-Y... ¿Por qué?

-Porque me importas!

-Eso es muy dulce- sonreí- ¡Gracias!

-Yo, por mi parte- saltó Blaise- quería hablar contigo pero... noté que no era un buen momento!

---

Creo que, al igual que yo, ustedes interpretan que quería de mí... y él lo llamó "hablar" (risita irónica).

---

-Chicos, necesito hablar con ella!- Colin, por fin volvía a verlo luego de...

-¿Quién te crees que eres para...?

-Sólo quiero hablarle!

-Si me prometes que nos veremos...!

-Si- conteste- Si Blaise, pero ahora necesito hablarle...

-¿Cuándo?

-Cuando tú quieras, pero no ahora!- Blaise sonrió y depositó un beso en mi mejilla. Luego se fue

-Vamos Corner... Vete!

-De acuerdo, ya me voy!... adiós princesa!

---

Fueron segundos de silencio lo que nos separaron. Doloroso e incómodo silencio. Pero manteníamos contacto visual. Él parecía buscar las palabras para hablar. Yo solo quería recuperar su amistad.

-Colin...

-¿Estás loca?

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿Qué cruzó por tu cabeza ese día?

-¿De que hablas?

-¿Intentaste suicidarte?

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡¡Saltaste de tu escoba!!

-No salté, Colin!

-Eres tan melodramática a veces!

-¿Qué?... Pero...

-El hecho de que no te hablara no justifica el suicidio!...

-¿Quién dijo que quería suicidarme?

-Todo el mundo dice que...

-Pues todo el mundo se equivoca!!... Todo el mundo SIEMPRE se equivoca cuando habla de mí!...

-Ah ¿si?

-Si...!

-¿Se equivocan también cuando dicen que te tiraste para que Potter te agarrara?

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿Sabes que?... TIENEN RAZÓN!... intentaste hacerte la víctima para que él te rescatara y te pidiera perdón por miedo a perderte... de esa forma podrías manipularlo y acostarte con él... ¡De nuevo!- Me recriminó.

-Pero... ¿qué crees que soy?- Le dije indignada.

-Una P...- Se calló tapando su boca. Mis ojos se humedecieron. Lo sentí, lo había perdido también.

-¿Por qué lo callas Colin?... Ya me dijiste demasiadas cosas hirientes, ya sé lo que sientes... Dilo... ¿Qué es lo que soy?...- no respondía- Bueno entonces te diré yo lo que pienso de ti... CREO QUE ERES PATÉTICO!!... dijiste que eran unos idiotas sin vida propia y mira!... te has convertido en uno de ellos!... Todos ustedes deberían escribir una novela... Tan chusmas y tan falsos, tan faltos de sentimientos y carentes de razón!!... ¡¡SON UNAS AMEBAS!!...- Respiré secando con enfado, las pocas lágrimas que había derramado. Hipé- Te creí mi amigo... Tú solo te aprovechaste de mí!

-¡¿Qué yo me aproveche?!... ¡¡ESCÚCHATE!!... Siempre haciéndote la víctima!!

-Será que es mi papel ahora!... soy víctima de una manga de infelices que, porque su vida está carente de emociones, creen que pueden jugar con las de otra persona... Soy víctima de un estúpido rumor!... uno que deambula desde hace ilógico tiempo y habla injusticias de mí!...- respiré- ¿Sabes que?... Para ti seré una perra... Pero lo prefiero antes de ser un estúpido sin personalidad que se deja persuadir y manejar por un grupo de pelotudos sin un carajo que hacer en la vida más que inverntar historias sobre mí!... ¿Tanto les importo que viven al pendiente de tengo sexo o dejo de tenerlo?...- Lo miré con cólera- Eres, al fin y al cabo, un estúpido más al que no daré cabida en mi vida personal!...

-Pues tú eres la perra que hace años, vienen necesitando este colegio!!- Dijo asquerosamente (¡¡AUCH!!).

---

Parecía que el mundo estaba en contra de mí¿Qué era lo que había hecho para que me arruinaran así la vida?... Los odiaba... Odiaba a todo Hogwarts, incorporados mi hermano y su novia, y Potter!... Los odiaba con todo mi ser!... Necesitaba vengarme de todos... en especial de ANNE (quien había comenzado el rumor)... Necesitaba vengarme u... ocupar mi mente en otra cosa y hacerme la desentendida. Pero no ahí, no entonces!... No con él... Me había herido y... como Harry, él pagaría.

---

No lo pensé dos segundos. Levanté mi mano en el aire y lo abofeteé lo más fuerte que pude y, en cierta forma, surtió efecto. Mis dedos se calcaron, rojizos, en su pálido rostro. Volteó la cara cubriendo su mejilla con la mano. Volteó su vista a mí, estaba furioso.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Porque te lo mereces!- No puede evitarlo, mis ojos derramaban más largas de las que era capaces de detener. Lágrimas de impotencia y... dolor- Eres un desgraciado!... Te odio!

-Pues yo no te amo precisamente!...

-Vete!!

-No me iré hasta devolverte esta!...- señaló su mejilla roja.

---

¿Qué creen?... Entré en pánico!... Colin no era tan chico entonces, no tenía once años como cuando lo conocí... Si iba a pegarme, tenía por sentado que iba a dolerme, y dolería mucho más de lo que mi golpe, pudiera haberle causado a él. Lo miré aterrada. Él lo notó y sonrió maliciosamente.

---

-No eres tan perversa ahora ¿no?

-Vete al diablo!

-Pero tú conmigo!- Levantó su puño y, como acto reflejo cerré los ojos esperando el impacto.

Pero este nunca llegó. Tenía miedo, no quería abrir los ojos. Pero escuché una voz que, si lo que esta decía, hubiera sido destinada a mis oídos, me hubiera muerto, literalmente, de miedo. Pero sus palabras no eran para mí.

-La tocas y te aseguro que irás al infierno, pero bien solo y por mi culpa!!...- Dijo fríamente.

Abrí los ojos y vi al que entonces odiaba (ahora, eso no tiene vigencia, lo amo tanto!... pero aún no llegamos a esa parte de la historia). Lo vi a Harry parado al lado de la silla donde Colin se sentaba minutos atrás, y tomándolo del brazo con el cual, él me pegaría. Respiré aliviada. Lo odiaba, si. Pero entonces fue mi héroe sin condiciones.

Colin aparentaba muy bien su temor, pero, sabía su secreto... Los años había hecho un hombre de Colin (bueno, casi... lo exageré un poco ), pero si había alguien capaz de intimidarlo en cualquier lugar y momento, ese, era Harry.

-¡¡Suéltame!!- Forcejeo con Harry.

-Yo no te lo aconsejaría Creevy... De soltarte me obligarías a golpearte... ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

-¡No te tengo miedo!

-Bien por ti... Pero eso no cambiará los hechos... si te suelto y no corres, voy a golpearte... ¡¡Y mucho!!... así que... Te sugiero que tomes ventaja- Lo soltó. Él bufó, pero no se movió- ¡¡VETE!!

-¡Estoy hablando con...!

-Ya no!!

-No pienso irme...

-¡¡FUERA!!- Colin dio un respingo y se levantó- ¡¡YA!!- Corrió intimidado, hasta la salida y se perdió.

Yo miraba impresionada la escena. Quería abalanzarme a sus brazos... besarlo... y... tirarlo al suelo para... Pero recordé sus palabras y enfurecí de golpe.

-¡¿qué haces aquí?!- Le pregunté indiferente y crucé mis brazos como aburrida.

-De nada- dijo de mala gana.

-¡No te pedí que intervinieras!

-¡Eres una desagradecida y tienes muy mal genio!

-Y... ¿Eso es un problema?... No escuché quejarte esa noche!...- Le dije molesta. Él calló y se sentó- ¡No me preguntaste si quería tu compañía!

-Es que no tengo intención de que te plazca... no necesito tu permiso para hacer lo que desee- bufé ruidosamente y miré para otro lado- ¿Qué ha pasado con Creevy?... ¿Quieres contarme?

-¿Por qué querría?...

-Porque sé que necesitas un amigo... escaseas de ellos últimamente...

-Gracias pero no, no mereces mi confianza!... Además, debes haber escuchado el rumor... créeme!... ellos saben más de mí, que yo misma!

-Ginny deja de ser tan inmadura con respecto a esto!

-NO POTTER- lo miré furiosa- TÚ ACTUAS COMO SI NADA HUBIERA OCURRIDO... YO NO OLVIDO TUS PALABRAS!

-Yo...

-Estoy cansada Harry!!...- Suspiré intentando normalizar mi agresión- Cansada de que todos ustedes, y tú no eres la excepción...- Me levanté de la cama aún algo enfurecida, y él, imitándome, me encaró.

-¡¡Pues yo...!!- se calló- Ginny te extraño...- Bajó la vista. "HIPÓCRITA" grité para mi misma.

-¡¡Yo no!!...- Reflexioné unos segundos mirando alrededor- ¿Cómo es que viste...¿Cómo detuviste a Colin?...- Miré al suelo, su capa de invisibilidad estaba tirada a un costado- ¡¡¿Me espiabas?!!

-¡Solo quería saber como estabas!

-¡¡Y escuchar mi conversación con Colin!!- Lo acusé. Me acerqué a donde estaba la capa y la levanté. Se la tiré y él la atajó- ¡Querías comprobar si tu teoría era cierta!!... Si me regalaba!!

-No, Yo...

-¡¡VETE!!...- Señalé la salida- No quiero...- De pronto todo se volvió negro y confuso. Caí al suelo con pesadumbre y, otra vez sentí la sensación de estar en el vacío... me dormí.

---

Desperté en la misma cama que antes ocupaba. Abrí muy poco los ojos reconociendo que, el lugar en el que me hallaba era, en efecto, la enfermería. Era de noche, la luz de luna se mostraba e impactaba con el suelo, mezclando tonalidades de color con la luz de la vela que se encontraba llameante sobre la mesita de luz que estaba a mi derecha. Noté que, a diferencia de la última vez, desperté sola... o, no del todo. Harry estaba allí. Se había dormido. Sus manos tomaban las mías cubriéndolas. Su rostro reposaba, tranquilo, sobre mi regazo. "Caradura". Fue lo primero que me vino a la mente. Pero luego lo vi tan tierno, parecía como si me quisiera. Pero, nuevamente recordé sus palabras, su actos, sus reacciones para conmigo. Me molestó y quité mis manos. Él se movió un poco, cambiando su postura, pero, al parecer, estaba algo incómodo. Levantó el rostro de mis piernas, y su mirada se dirigió hacia la mía para luego sonreír.

-¡Ya era hora!

-¿Qué pasó?

-Te desmayaste...

-Y... ¿Por qué?

-Y¿Qué crees?...- Se me ocurrieron miles de motivos, pero uno peor que el otro- ¡Has sido una inconsciente!- Dijo en tono de reproche.

-¿A que te refieres?- Tragué saliva.

-¡Tienes anemia grave Ginny!... Y no has comido nada últimamente... tienes principios de anorexia...- En cierta forma, respiré aliviada. Por un segundo se me ocurrió pensar que podría llegar a ser madre joven. ¡Gran susto!.

-¿Anorexia?... Pero... Pero si... ¡Yo no quise!

-No has comido en semanas, casi meses... ¡Me sobran los dedos de la mano para contar las comidas de tu último mes!

-¡Exageras!

-Seguro...- Dijo convencido- ¡Pero yo no me desmayo!... A partir de ahora, yo mismo voy a encargarme de...

-¡¡NO!!... ¡Tu nada!...- Odiaba cuando él actuaba como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Si lo hacía como forma de aceptar el error¡no era suficiente!... Necesitaba su disculpa.

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Porque no quiero tener nada que ver contigo, Harry!- Pude sentir como mis palabras le causaron dolor- Sé que te preocupas por mí y, gracias, pero no lo necesito... ¡de verdad!

-Si no te atajaba en la escoba, morías...- se quejó.

-¡Quizás mejor!

-¿Qué?

-¿En que podría influir mi vida en la de los demás?... Hogwarts solo hubiera perdido una Golfa...

-¿Por qué te menosprecias así?

-¡¡Eres un hipócrita!!- Le dije fastidiada- ¡¡Tú me llamaste así!!

-Yo no te...

-¡Ah!... ¡No!... ¡Tienes razón!... Me llamaste perra¡disculpa!- Le dije con gran sarcasmo- De verdad no sé que es lo que pretendes ahora haciéndote el bueno y, actuando como si nada... ¡No voy a acostarme contigo!

-¿Eso crees que quiero?- Dijo parándose, molesto y ofendido.

-¡¡SI!!... No me cabe duda alguna!... Porque después de todo, fui lo primero que encontraste ¿verdad?- Iba a refutarme pero no lo dejé- ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?- él no habló- Estoy harta de que idiotas como tú acudan a mí con esa actitud inocente, me traten de imbésil, y luego, intenten acostarse conmigo!...

-¿Por qué será que acuden entonces?- Dijo denotando doble sentido.

-¿viniste a insultarme?...

-¡¡Tú me atacaste primero!!

-Déjame dormir... ¡¡Vete!!... Haz tu vida, busca a otra que te de lo que buscas¡yo no!... Y no me molestes más, yo haré mi vida!... A fin de cuentas, viví dieciséis años sin ti, creo que puedo manejarme bien!...- Sonreí entre dientes. Él asombrosamente no respondió y se fue.

---

Bueno, lo había echado a perder todo... otra vez. Fue mi especialidad toda mi vida. Solo que en ese momento no lo supe, es decir, en parte yo tenía razón, parecía que él se me acercaba siempre, con malas intenciones. ¡Me sentí muy usada!. Además, sepan comprender que, a esas alturas del partido, eso de recurrir a mí, se había hecho habitual en Hogwarts, incluso en Harry, una vez. Ya no tenía en claro en quién podía o no confiar.

En fin, esos errores marcaron mi vida... una vida que ahora vivo sola. No hay nadie que quiera verme ni nadie a quién yo quiera ver. Bueno, en realidad si... Hace más tiempo del que quisiera, que no hablo con él. Las cosas terminaron muy mal... él me dijo muchas cosas duras de asimilar y yo, inventé muchas mentiras sobre él. En fin, las cosas en la vida suceden así, a distancia.

Para abreviar un poco, hace ya dos años que no hablamos, que él no se aparece por aquí, y que yo no voy a visitarlo. Hacen ya dos años que ninguno saluda al otro para un cumpleaños, o una festividad. Hace ya dos años que... me di cuenta de lo enamorada que estoy, de lo perdida que vivo sin él. Pero mi orgullo siempre es mayor, y lo admito, pero no puedo pedir perdón por aquello, ni por todo lo que le dije... No, por el simple hecho de que, yo le dije mentiras, pero todo lo que salió de sus labios, fueron crudas verdades.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Capítulo 5:_****__**

**__**

**_3 de abril_**

Bueno, esa vez en la enfermería, si mal no recuerdo, Pomfrey se enojó conmigo. Dijo que debía comer más y hacer menos... actividades. A decir verdad, nunca hice mucha actividad y, para esa época había abandonado el equipo de Quidditch, no me podía entrar en la cabeza el porque de la indiferencia de mi hermano y Granger. Así que decidí evitarlos también y dejé de ir a las prácticas, hasta que, sin preguntármelo, Harry asumió que me había ido. 

En fin, volviendo al punto, Pomfrey me había retado por mi "dieta" extravagante (la cual nunca existió) y... ¿Cómo fue que dijo?... Ah!, si!... "Actividades dudosas"... No hacía ningún tipo de actividad y el colegio entero lo sabía. 

¡¡AGUARDEN!!... ¿No se habrá querido referir a...?. ¡¡HEY!!... Recién y solo luego de nueve años lo comprendo... ¡¡Esa zorra me llamó... ZORRA!!... ¡Endemoniado engendro!... ¡¡El karma acabará con ella un día de esto, si es que ya no lo hizo!!... ¡¡Desgraciada!!... ¡Apuesto que todos los profesores sabían, o estaban al tanto, de las barbaridades que se rumoreaban de mí... ¡bastardos!... ¡¿Y ellos quienes son para tomarse el atrevimiento de juzgarme?!... ¡¡IDIOTAS!!. 

(Inhalar...exhalar...Inhalar...exhalar) 

Bien, el punto es que Pomfrey exigió que me quedara varios días en recuperación, es decir, "internada" y comiendo doble ración. No lo pasé tan mal, pero era desagradable tener que comer exageradamente. 

Esa semana fue la que me preparó para la vida de soledad que ahora llevo, y digo esto, porque fue la semana mas aburrida y taciturna que había pasado hasta entonces. 

--- 

Ese último día de "rehabilitación", como todos los demás, me encontraba leyendo el profeta. Casualmente esa semana nadie se había accidentado, así que yo estaba más sola que inglés sin familia (¡que dicho estúpido!). Cuando podía, o había algo interesante, escribía en mi diario (los cuales aún conservo y son los que me ayudaban antes a desahogarme, y me ayudan ahora a recordar... ¿Creían que me acordaba de todo?). 

Escuché pasos, pero no me amedrenté, pensé que era Pomfrey que buscaba alguna que otra medicina, para más tarde dejar la enfermería nuevamente. Pero luego sentí como, alguien, se sentaba al pie de mi cama. Estaba algo agitado, ya que, aún a un metro o quizás dos de distancia, podía escuchar lo acelerado que palpitaba su corazón. Levanté la vista de mi diario y lo vi. 

-¡¿Qué...?! 

-Lo siento...- solo dijo y me calló- Ginny jamás pretendí decir lo que dije de ti... No creo que seas una zorra ni mucho menos... creo que eres una chica que, como todos, comete errores... eso es todo! 

"POR FIN ALGUIEN QUE LO NOTA!" pensé. 

-Lamentó si herí tus sentimientos, solo estaba molesto por haberme enterado lo de... 

-¿Colin?- Harry afirmó con la cabeza. Yo suspiré- Si... supongo que un error lo comete cualquiera...- Él volvió a afirmar con la cabeza-Pero ese error lo cometí tres veces ya... Uno no me lo perdonaré jamás!... 

-Crees... ¿Crees que lo nuestro fue un error? 

-Harry, nos dejamos llevar... 

-¿Y por eso no te lo perdonarás jamás?- preguntó incrédulo. 

-¡Yo no te dije eso!... Dije que uno de los tres no me lo perdonaré jamás pero no es contigo...- el agachó la cabeza- Escúchame bien Harry... contigo me sentí genial, no lo niego... un la perfecta primera vez, y tú... estuviste genial... pero... no debió suceder... Te aprecio demasiado como para distanciarnos por eso... aún cuando luego termináramos distanciándonos por otro motivo... 

-¿Cuál fue? 

-¿Cuál fue que? 

-¿Cuál fue el que no te perdonarás nunca?- Preguntó interrogando mis ojos. Yo miré hacia la puerta. 

-¡No tiene importancia! 

-¿Lo ves?... ¡Ya no confías en mí! 

-¡No es eso!... es que no me siento cómoda... 

-Fue Malfoy ¿Cierto?... Te usó... ¿Me acercó? 

-Bastante...- bufé- Me dejé llevar... me sentía culpable por lo nuestro y... 

-Quisiste olvidarlo- completó. Yo solo afirmé con la cabeza. Él suspiró. Se levantó y se sentó más cerca. A la altura de mi cintura. Me miró- ¡Escucha!... Ambos actuamos mal, y yo... estoy asumiendo esa parte de culpa que me corresponde. Vine a pedirte perdón porque... me haces falta... te extraño tanto...- me sonrió. 

-¡Harry ya te dije que...! 

-No me malinterpretes, me refiero a que... ¡demonios!- miraba para todos lados buscando las palabras. 

-¿Qué? 

-Me refiero a que...- tomó mis manos con las suyas- como ya te dije antes... Te amo... 

-Harry... 

-Y no quiero pelearme contigo por lo que un par de idiotas dicen... 

-¡Pero fue verdad! 

-De serlo, no me importa... ¿no entiendes que solo me importas tú, Ginevra?... todos nos equivocamos y, me parece mal que todos se alejen de ti como si fueras una amenaza, o peor, que se te acerquen para confundirte y luego poder acostarse contigo...- Le sonreí- Te amo Ginny... Y... recuerdo aquella mañana en la cabaña de Hagrid y... 

-Harry... 

-No es justo Ginny... 

-¡No, Ni lo será jamás! 

-¿A que te refieres? 

-A que no es justo que me ames como dices, porque yo soy incapaz de amarte así Harry... no por ahora...- Me corregí al ver la tristeza empañando sus hermosos ojos- Es decir, no tienes idea de cuanto me confunde todo esto!... ¡No quiero que sufras! 

-¿Por qué crees que sufriría? 

-¡Porque no hay nada que pueda darte!... No puedo darte eso que buscas y te mereces... no lo recibirás de mí Harry... 

-¿Jamás? 

-Solo sé que no por ahora... Todo este tema me confunde y perturba constantemente... ¡me quita las ganas de amar! 

-¿Podrías, hasta que el momento llegue, devolverme tu amistad?- Yo le sonreí y él me imitó. 

-¡Nada me gustaría más!...- Él me abrazó y yo le devolví el abrazo sonriéndole. Ya tenía un amigo desinteresado, devuelta, y no era cualquiera, era MI MEJOR AMIGO DESINTERESADO. 

--- 

Bueno, hagamos un "alto" y analicemos¿quieren?... Harry, un chico perfecto, hermoso, adorable, fiel amigo, bla, bla, bla, bla... se me había declarado, por segunda vez. Le creí, y ¿saben por que?... Porque no tenía intenciones de que terminara nuevamente en su cama... Bueno, no TANTA intención, pero supe que no haría nada para lograrlo, no me persuadiría hasta que supiera que él me atraía (para esta fecha, por supuesto, ya no estaba conmigo). 

Vale aclarar que los siguientes días estuve más contenta de lo usual, más entusiasmada por poder contarle cosas a Harry y desahogarme. Pensar en eso me daba fuerzas para hacer caso omiso a las miradas negativas y los murmullos chismosos, que me perseguían por el castillo. 

Cada día esperaba ansiosa que el día acabara para poder hablar con él y reírme... Todas las mañanas me levantaba ansiosa por desayunar a su lado. 

Creo que acá comenzó la etapa "pre-enamoramiento", claro que era total y completamente inconsciente... Pero si lo piensan un poco, en esa época, si me quitaban a Harry, estaría destruida y... lo extrañaría demás. En realidad, ahora escrito, parece como si hubiera estado obsesionada con su compañía, quizás por el hecho de que, desde que Colin me había "abandonado", reprimía emociones, y la mayoría, disgustos. 

Era reconfortable descargarlos y llenar ese espacio de risas y diversión, que se mezclaban con el cariño que le tenía, que día a día iba aumentando. Pasaron los días, dos semanas quizás. Me sentía feliz. Harry me quería y se notaba. Y, me llené de euforia al notar que, gracias al caso omiso que hacía a los chicos ahora, el rumor comenzaba a consumirse, y ya casi nadie le daba mayor importancia. 

--- 

Pero no se emocionen ¿ok?. Que no les pase como a mí, que desperté de un dulce sueño con un baldazo de agua fría. 

--- 

volvía a la sala común contenta ya que me había ido excelentemente bien en el examen para el cual me había estado preparando tanto. Cuando entré, estaba vacía, Harry no estaba esperándome allí sentado como era costumbre. Me entristecí de golpe y me deje caer en la butaca. 

A los pocos segundos entraron Seumas y Neville divertidos y, al verme se acercaron. 

-¡Hey! 

-¡Hola!- dije sin ganas. 

-¿Qué sucede? 

-Nada- bufé. 

-Supongo que no quieres que te de el mensaje que tengo para ti entonces... 

-De Harry... –comentó Seumas. 

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué dijo?- Me levanté emocionada. 

-Dijo que lo siente pero que tenía sueño, iba a darse un baño y se acostaría. 

-¡Oh...¡Demonios!- Me dejé caer de nuevo- ¡gracias de todas formas! 

-No hay problemas... 

Me quedé unos segundos allí, solo pensando en todo y nada. Lo necesitaba, pero no sabía si despertarlo. Sería muy egoísta. Mi cerebro debatía ideas como si de aquella decisión hubiera dependido mi vida, cautelosa y analíticamente. "Al diablo" pensé y me levanté para subir las escaleras. 

Entré al cuarto que Harry compartía con cuatro amigos más. Era la única cama ocupada. Pero él no dormía. Estaba sentado en la cama, abrazando sus rodillas y contemplando la luna que se dejaba ver a través de la ventana de su cama. Es una imagen que jamás olvidaré. La luz de luna lo iluminaba y su rostro, aunque, triste, se veía hermoso. 

Me acerqué en silencio y sin dejarme ver. Él me oyó, lo supe. Me subí a su cama detrás suyo mientras colocaba mis manos en sus hombros para hacerle masajes. Supe que sonrió, y se relajó. 

-¿Por qué tan tenso Harry?- No recibí respuesta rápida. Suspiró. 

-Estoy algo molesto... y... confundido. 

-¿Qué sucedió?- Sentí como mis masajes lo relajaron y se iba entregando. Cambió su postura y cruzó sus piernas y dejó caer sus brazos, flojos y paralelos a su torso. 

-¡Todo!- bufó. 

-¿Quieres contarme? 

-No...- Hubo unos segundos de silencio- ¡No tendría caso! 

-¡Inténtalo!... Tú siempre me escuchas, y me ayudas, yo... me siento inútil... 

-¡Es diferente! 

-¿Por qué? 

-Porque... porque... Vamos Ginny, no quiero hablar de esto... 

-No quiero que parezca que te presiono pero... la amistad se basa en la confianza, como todo... y tú no confías en mí. 

-No es eso...- Se giró de cuerpo para quedar frente a mí- es que...- me miró a los ojos- Esto de amarte, no me sienta bien... ¡me siento mal por ello! 

-¡Harry esto ya lo hablamos! 

-Lo sé... es que no puedo evitar sentir vértigo siempre que hay contacto... me siento, vulnerable- lo miré intensamente. 

En su mirada lo noté, él sufría y me remordió la conciencia. Lo amé unos segundos. Fue una rara sensación. Lo necesité esos instantes. Me acerqué lentamente y, coloqué mi mano en su rostro. Él cerró los ojos y sonrió. Lo deseé unos minutos. Sus labios me provocaron todo tipo de emociones. Fue inevitable aquel beso (del cual juro que no me arrepiento ni lo haré jamás). Besaba de forma exótica, sus labios me sabían adictivos. Parecían prohibidos. El beso se extinguió lentamente y nos separamos solo unos centímetros. 

-Lo siento...-dijimos ambos al mismo tiempo, y luego sonreímos. 

-Perdón...- se excusó- me descuidé... 

-En realidad, yo lo hice y...- me callé no me arrepentía- lamento que te sientas mal y no poder hacer nada al respecto... 

-¡Ya lo hiciste!- sonrió. Él posó su mano en mi mejilla y nos miramos en silencio. Quizás segundo, horas, o... ¿Años?... No sé cuanto fue exactamente- ¿Cómo te fue en el examen?- Me preguntó luego de un prolongado silencio. 

-¡Genial!- le sonreí- ¡Me has sido de mucha ayuda!... 

-¡Me alegro! 

-Oye... ¡el viernes tengo otro!... es de transformaciones... ¿podrías...?- el me miró unos segundos. 

-¿Estás conciente de que esa no es mi materia "fuerte" y que, estamos a miércoles?... 

-Si... Pero tú eres perfecto para ayudarme... 

-Yo no... 

-¡Por favor!... Te compensaré de alguna forma... 

-No quiero que te vaya mal y, con lo desastroso que soy yo en esa materia... 

-Jamás la reprobaste... 

-Pero... ¡Hermione me ayudó! 

-Ahora tú ayúdame¡por favor!... yo no tengo a Granger para que me ayude...- Lo miré triste y él lo notó. Suspiró. 

-¡De acuerdo! 

-¡Gracias!- Lo abracé y besé su mejilla. 

-¡Mañana a las cinco en la sala multipropósito! 

-¡Genial! 

-¡Ahora debo dormir linda! 

-¡Gracias!- Volví a abrazarlo- ¡Te quiero!- Le susurré. 

-¡Yo más!- sonrió- ¡Ahora ve! 

--- 

Al día siguiente, a la hora acordada, yo me encontraba frente a la pared con un par de libros en la mano. No me hizo esperar más de cinco minutos. Él llegó... ¿domo decirlo?...¡Tan sexy!. Admito que en ese momento no lo veía como ahora y, repito que no lo amaba, o... no lo sabía aún. Pero verlo allí... podría haberlo amado en menos de dos segundos. 

Caminaba como un modelo masculino de ropa interior (solo que sin ella, al menos, visible). Traía la camisa desprolijamente fuera del pantalón y desabrochada en los primeros tres botones y... la corbata desatada colgando a los costados de la solapa de la camisa. Su pelo rebeldemente mojado y... sus ojos más hermosos que nunca. 

-¡Wow!... ¿por qué esas fachas? 

-bueno, tenía calor y, no iba a llegar a tiempo si me cambiaba...- me sonrió seductoramente. 

-¡Mejor!... te ves sexy- le sonreí- Pero recuerda que debes ayudarme, no distraerme...- Le guiñé un ojo. 

--- 

Lo cierto es que esa tarde fue una de las más dulces que viví a su lado. A pesar de que estudiábamos (y créanme que estudiamos), siempre surgía alguna ocurrencia que nos hacía reír... Bueno, estaba feliz. Estuvimos estudiando hasta las nueve de la noche, ya que entre risas y charlas fue complicado comprender. Ese horario nos había privado de la cena, así que Harry hizo aparecer dos platos con deliciosa comida y dos copas con jugo. 

-¡Buen provecho! 

-¡igualmente!- Yo levanté la copa. 

-¡Por los exámenes! 

-¡Por el amor!- Sonrió él. 

-Si, bueno... el tuyo es mejor- reí. Brindamos y bebimos. Luego me quedé unos segundos mirándolo. 

-¿Qué¿Por qué me miras así? 

-Es que... nada... ¡Gracias! 

-¡Fue solo una clase! 

-Pero... más allá de todo eso... ¡gracias por entenderme, por quererme, por aceptarme...!- Dejé la copa- Creo que soy más importante para ti, que para mi propio hermano...- suspiré con tristeza. Él me miró atento. 

-Él está enojado¡eso es todo! 

-De estarlo¿por qué no me habla, por que no me grita, no me pega?... Estoy harta de su maldita indiferencia... la suya y la de todos... 

-¡No todos! 

-...Pero luego estoy contigo y... siento como si... no fuera necesario que alguien más me quisiera... como si en ti se albergaran todas mis esperanzas... 

--- 

Mis sentimientos no eran claros aún, o si... pero todo lo que le dije, se lo había dicho como amiga. Y como amiga también lo besé. Y... bueno, que diablos... el beso no fue nada amistoso. Él se sorprendió, lo noté. Pero sus labios demostraron deso al corresponderme sin vacilar. Más allá de deseo, denotaban amor, y eso me había, en cierto modo, asustado. Tenía miedo de volver a equivocarme con él. Pasó su mano por mi nuca e intensificó el beso. 

--- 

Desde aquí se notó mi error, pero viviéndolo fue... tan diferente. Me sentía tan poco amada y sola. Es decir, si estaba con alguien era por que ese alguien estaba usándome, pero no Harry... él me amaba de verdad y yo... estaba intentando con todas mis fuerzas sentir lo mismo. 

Sabía lo que estaba sucediendo. Sabía y era conciente de sus intenciones al tocarme. Era increíble lo nerviosa que me sentía. Aunque conocía las consecuencias que más tarde serían producto de mis actos, no podía detenerme. Él sabía exactamente lo que quería, y como. 

Me acostó suavemente en ese cómodo sofá que había en la sala de los requisitos. El besaba como un sueño hecho realidad. Su boca explotaba la mía y me hacía olvidar todas aquellas posibles razones por la cual negarme a lo que sucedía. Y así fue... sucedió. Otra vez me había dejado llevar. Él era mi vulnerabilidad, mi perdición. Porque aunque no lo amaba, y aun cuando deseara con todas mis fuerzas mantener intacta mi amistad con él, parecía ser mi todo a la hora de hacer el amor. Y, es importante recalcar que nadie, jamás, me trató tan genialmente como él. Era justo lo que necesitaba, era el chico perfecto para mí... pero no lo noté. 


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6:**_

_**5 de abril**_

Bueno, como era de esperarse, desperté primera. Comencé a tomar mis cosas maldiciendo mi flojera. Estaba por irme, pero me detuve unos segundos a verlo dormir. Me enternecía verlo tan dulce e inocente. Dormía con tanta armonía. Lo vi tiritar y... sentí la obligación maternal de verlo bien. Lo tapé y acaricié su pelo, pero me quité rápidamente porque si no, era probable que despertara. Salí más que solo confundida del cuarto... Esa vez (como la anterior, claro está) me había gustado más de lo permitido. Una parte de mí se sentí más que feliz, él comprendía mis necesidades y deseos, tanto fuera como dentro de la cama... Pero mi cerebro no paraba de razonar todo lo negativo de la situación: _"Es el único amigo que tenes¿Cómo vas a echarlo a perder así?"..."Él te ama, tu no, le harás daño"..."Estás sola y confundida, solo juegas con él"..."Debes dejar de hablarle, debes dejar de verlo... ¡¡Debes dejar de acostarte con él!!"._

-----

Camino a la sala común y faltando un par de horas para el desayuno, me crucé con Zabini... Ni me pregunten que hacía él allí.

-Hey hermosa!... ¿De donde vienes con...- me analizó- el uniforme... arrugado?

-Lo siento Blaise, no es el momento... tengo sueño!

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Si, claro...

-Sabes que si sucede algo, puedes contar conmigo...

-¡Gracias!... ¡Adiós!

-Adiós...

-----

Ni bien sentí el colchón de mi cama, me dormí... estaba exhausta. Pero mis pensamientos no dejaban de perseguirme... Soñé con Harry aquella vez. Él me maldecía por haberlo usado, porque él me amaba y yo no... argumentaba que yo solo lo quería para un par de noches absurdas.

Desperté sudando, no me entero bien si fue por el sueño, o porque, al notarme pegajosa recordé que aún no me había bañado... Que aún tenía las sensaciones que las caricias de Harry me provocaron. Me levanté y noté que ninguna de mis compañeras estaban. Aproveché para bañarme tranquilamente, con paciencia e intentando borrar ciertos recuerdos.

-----

Cuando terminé de cambiarme miré mi reloj... faltaban diez para las dos de la tarde. Salté de la preocupación, mi examen, para el cual supuestamente había estudiado, se llevaría a cabo en diez minutos. Tomé mis cosas y corrí. Una vez que crucé el retrato choqué con Harry. Él estaba colorado y no me hablaba. De todas las personas que podía cruzarme, justo debía ser con él... Yo le sonreí y me fui corriendo... Una vez en el aula, respiré tranquila.

-----

Bueno, no creo que tome mayor importancia en el relato, el hecho de si me fue bien o no en dicho examen. Créanlo o no, me quedó muy grabado en memoria por el simple hecho de que, me sabía todas y cada una de las preguntas, pero no precisamente en contenido... escolar. En la tercera pregunta, por ejemplo, que era algo así como¿qué poción tiene tal efecto... Recordé que la respuesta la leyó Harry mientras frotaba su cicatriz inconscientemente (desde entonces comencé a observarlo con detenimiento y noté que era un tic ya incorporado en él). En la sexta pregunta (la cual no recuerdo más que el número), asumí que era aquella que habíamos comenzado a debatir ates de hacer un profundo contacto visual y... más tarde, besar su mejilla solo porque sí.

El punto es que me fue bien. Agradecí haberme acordado, no solo a Harry y sus mañas, si no el contenido del texto que ÉL leía. Tras haber acabado el examen y, teniendo un par de horas de descanso, me planteé ir a la sala común. Pero cuando comencé a subir las escaleras...

-¡Eh!... ¡Pelirroja!- Me di vuelta y sonreí forzadamente.

-¡Zab!

-¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, acabo de rendir un examen...

-¿Cómo te fue?

-¡genial!... creo.

-¡Super!... Oye, Hace días que ando necesitando hablarte... no te he notado nada bien.

-Si... no me he sentido bien tampoco.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Bueno, es una larga historia y... ahora mismo estoy muerta de sueño.

-Lo siento.

-No¡descuida!- Besé su mejilla- luego nos vemos...

-Seguro, adiós...

Si, mi plan era subir a la sala común, pero de lejos divisé a Harry, así que, rápidamente cambié mi destino. Bajé de nuevo al vestíbulo, pero así como yo lo había visto, él a mi también, y lo escuché seguirme, me llamaba, pero yo no quería enfrentarlo. Salí a los jardines en dirección al campo de Quidditch.

-¡Ginevra detente!...- Trotaba, casi, para alcanzarme- ¡¡Weasley!!- Me tomó del brazo.

-¿Qué?

-¡Vengo siguiéndote!...

-¡no quiero hablar!

-Pero yo si...

-¡Por favor ahora no!

-Gin...

-Ahora no... Veme mañana a esta hora, aquí y hablaremos- Me di media vuelta y me fui.

-----

Esa vez me salvé pero más tarde no podría y era conciente de ello. Tenía que prepararme para escuchar lo que tuviera que decirme. Entré nuevamente al castillo. Me encontré con un chico que desconocía pero quedó claro, por la expresión de su rostro, que pertenecía Slytherin. Traía una carta. Me sonrió, yo lo miré de arriba, abajo... al parecer, era de primer año. Me entregó una carta volvió a sonreír y volteó para irse. Miré la carta y la abrí.

"Ginny: Te considero mi amiga¿y tú?... Sé que ya casi ni hablamos y, justamente por eso, y porque te he notado mal, es que quiero que hablemos y me cuentes que te sucede con total honestidad. Nos vemos esta noche en las mazmorras. Zab."

Yo miré extrañada la carta. No dudaba de las intenciones de Blaise, aunque no lo pareciera, él había sido uno de los pocos realmente interesado en mi bienestar. Durante toda esa semana había intentado contactar conmigo e intercambiar unas cuantas palabras, pero yo no se lo había permitido, por haber estado pensando en otras cosas. Guardé la carta en el sobre y subí a la sala común con deseo de dormir un par de horas.

-----

Al despertar eran las once y varias de mis compañeras de cuarto, dormían. Me levanté, fui al baño, me despejé un poco y bajé a la sala común. Aún había unos cuantos alumnos merodeando en ella... crucé el retrato con la sensación de ser observada por los alumnos allí presentes. Incluso creí escuchar un "Ahí sale a una de sus reuniones nocturnas". Me enfureció, pero no tenía tiempo para discutir. Bajé al vestíbulo con prisa. Crucé todo el mismo y llegué con rapidez a las escaleras que descendían a las mazmorras. Lo vi parado a lo lejos, suspirando cansinamente.

-¡Zab!...- Llamé. Él volteó y sonrió.

-¿Qué...?

-Lo siento, me dormí...

-¡Oh!...

-Tú querías...

-Si... hablarte... ven¡siéntate!- Entramos en una de las aulas y nos sentamos en un mismo banco, compartiéndolo- quiero que cuentes conmigo Ginny...

-Eso hago- le sonreí.

-Entonces cuéntame que sucede...- Yo lo miré fijamente. Mis ojos se humedecieron.

-¿En verdad deseas saberlo?

-¿Te habría citado si no?

-¡Tienes razón!

-¡Cuéntame!

-Es todo muy largo...

-Tengo toda la noche.

-El tema es que, estoy exhausta de que las personas se dejen llevar por un rumor...

Comencé a contarle como me sentí, porque, desde cuando... Le conté lo sola que me sentía al no poder compartir mis emociones. Él escuchó todo fielmente, todo lo que tenía para decir y ayudándome a desahogarme.

-No te sientas mal- me dijo- No todos se dejan llevar... y... los que lo hacen son unos idiotas que no tienen vida propia y no se interesan por conocerte bien.

-Tú... ¿Crees que yo...?

-¡No!... Tú no eres así...

-Pero si me...

-¡Vamos!... a esta edad no eres la única que tiene sexo con más de uno...

-si, es verdad...

-Ellos son unos idiotas.

-Y tú... ¿Por qué te interesas por mí?

-Porque me importas y te quiero, pensé que lo sabías...- dijo algo ofendido.

-¿En serio?

-Claro que si... ¿Acaso no lo notaste?

-No...

-Puedes comenzar a percatarte de ello...

-¡Gracias!- lo abracé- ¡significa mucho para mí!

-Lo sé, por eso lo hago...- se separó para poder sonreírme. Lo miré. Me miró.

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta o estaba besando pero lo peor había sido que fui yo quien inició aquel beso. Aún no entiendo porque tengo, o al menos tenía, esa facilidad para caer en el juego de otro. Quizás porque me hacía falta algo de amor, y cuando lo recibía tan escasamente, me hacía falta más que eso... el problema era como salir de ello. Era, por así llamarlo, una adicción de la cual no me podía desprender. Quizás por el hecho de saber que nadie, a partir de entonces, iba a tomarme en serio nunca, y necesitaba darles la razón para no sentirme mal. De todos modos, fue estúpido.

Me separé para disculparme pero él se me acercó nuevamente y volvió a besarme. Ustedes adivinen que fue lo que le siguió al beso. Pero imagínenlo porque no tengo ganas de detallar, porque esa vez, más que error, como ya dije, fue una estupidez. Me arrepentí tanto. Pero no por la acción, es decir, ya me había equivocado otras veces, pero esa vez, de lo que más me arrepiento es de haberme quedado dormida. Ya verán porque.

Cuando desperté estaba sola. O sin Blaise, al menos... Pero había alguien allí, la puerta se había recién abierto. Harry acababa de entrar y había comprendido todo sin necesidad de una posible explicación de mi parte (que, seguro, con lo nerviosa que estaba, hubiera sido para peor).

-Cuando vi el mapa no lo pude creer...- me dijo luego del fugaz shock- Aún cuando el rumor comenzó a circular no quería creer que tú y Zabini...

-Harry...

-¡¿Qué?!... ¿Ahora que vas a decirme¡eh!?... ¿Aún ahora vas a decirme que es mentira¿que lo que pienso es un error¿que me dejo llevar por lo que dicen los demás, Y NO CREO TU PROPIA PALABRA?

-No, sólo déjame...- Me miraba atento. No podía sentirme más incómoda. No solo por la situación, ya que una sola sábana me cubría- Dame unos segundos...- él enrojeció y volteó para darme privacidad pero para poder escucharme. Mientras me cambiaba intentaba explicarle. Aunque a decir verdad, no sabía como... en realidad, NO HABÍA NADA QUE EXPLICAR, ÉL HABÍA ENTENDIDO TODO A LA PERFECCIÓN, NO ERA TONTO- Él estaba escuchándome y... simplemente lo besé... Luego todo pasó muy rápido- Le dije haciéndole entender que ya podía voltear, que ya estaba vestida. Él volteó enojado.

-¿Tan rápido como con todos?... Tú decides acostarte o no con ellos... con nosotros!- se corrigió.

-¡Tengo problemas Harry!... en vez de reprochármelos cada vez que me equivoco podrías intentar ayudarme... ¡DEMONIOS!

-¿Qué no ves?... ¡Lo he intentado!... ¡De mil formas diferentes!... Aún diciéndote todo lo que te amo y significas para mí... como amigo, como hermano... Lo he intentado todo, créeme... ¡Pero no me pidas que acepte esto que haces!... ¡¡No me pidas que te apoye en esto!!... Si no te importa la forma en que intento ayudarte, no me pidas que...

-¡Si me importa!

-Pues es lo que menos parece... Lo he intentado, no digas que no...

-Si solo intentaras acercarte a mí...

-¡¡¿CUÁNTO MAS QUIERES QUE ME ACERQUE?!!...- Me gritó molesto (pero muy justificado)- ¡¡Salí dos veces herido por acercarme a ti, Ginevra!!... NO PUEDO HACER MÁS... y lo peor es que ni esas dos veces, ni ninguna otra, me ayudó a comprenderte... ¡Parece que te gustara más que te usen a que te amen!... No dejas de buscarlos para que te usen, y a mí... que no dejo de buscarte¡¡me haces a un lado constantemente!!... ¡Yo te amo, ellos te usan!

-¡¡Es mi vida, y si no puedes aceptarla con sus defectos y virtudes no me amas como tanto dices, ni eres el amigo por el que te hiciste pasar!!

-¡¿Ahora resulta ser mi maldita culpa?!... ¿Ahora se le llama "defecto" a ser el juguete del colegio¡y disfrutarlo!?... ¿Por qué pones esa cara?... ¡No estoy insultándote...¡Así te llaman ellos!... ¡¡ASÍ TE DEJASTE LLAMAR TÚ!!

-¡¡DÉJAME!!- Le grité con impotencia.

-¡¡Dijiste que íbamos a hablar, y ahora es mi turno de ser escuchado!!

-¿Y por que?... ¡Tú nunca me escuchaste!

-¡Porque lo intenté!... Dios, Ginny... ¡intenté todo contigo!... Intenté ser sincero y trasgibersaste mis intenciones... Intenté seducirte y terminé siendo OTRO error... Intenté darte más tiempo, y solo conseguí más desilusiones. Usaste ese tiempo para acostarte con la otra mitad de Hogwarts. Intenté expresarte cuanto te amo y tú me evitaste... ¿Quieres que continué?... ¡¡Porque tengo para media hora más sin preocuparme!!- A esta altura del relato, mis lágrimas no cesaban ni un segundo. Sus crudas palabras hacían estragos en mi corazón y no podía evitarlo- ¿Sabes?... ¡¡Está bien por mí!!... No creas voy a ir por allí diciendo que te acostaste con Zabini, o que eres una cualquiera, y ni se te ocurra estar mal por mí cuando jamás te importé... Quizás no rompa ningún lazo... quizás hasta te siga hablando... eso es lo que quiero... ¡Pero un día... y escucha bien esto!... ¡Un día vas a plantearte TODO esto, vas a recordarlo, y... vas a arrepentirte de haber perdido tanto tiempo... y no solo conmigo, si no de tu vida... y vas a extrañarla¡Extrañarás que alguien te recuerde a diario, mientras por dentro esté destruido, todo lo que te ama y adora!... Vas a extrañarme Ginny...- Dijo apenado y se retiró.

-----

No tienen idea de cuanta razón tuvo. ¡Dios!... Ahora lo extraño tanto. Lo pienso y... no puedo vivir más tiempo así, sin él... diablos, estoy llorando... otra vez. Me hace tanta falta, pero a la vez... me lo tengo tan merecido.

-----

Bueno, una parte de la historia podemos saltearla, a decir verdad, no hay nada rescatable en ella. Él no me hablaba (como prometió), yo lo evitaba. Cuando sin querer nos veíamos, se me caía la cara de vergüenza y él solo me era indiferente. El resto del año culminó así... Bueno, no voy a negarlo. Me acosté con Seumas, Michael Corner y Zacharias Smith... oh!... Me olvidaba de Justin. Bueno... no fueron muy importantes para mí, en cambio, para los fans del rumor fue todo un tema de debate. Parecía que pasaban horas hablando de mí. Por otro lado, Harry, cuando alguien mencionaba el tema, escuchaba para obtener información de la cual, luego parecía arrepentirse de haber obtenido. Otras veces, se levantaba y se iba o simplemente solicitaba que cambiaran de tema argumentando que estaba harto de escuchar siempre lo mismo. Nadie supo muy bien lo que sucedía conmigo, pero recuerdo que un día se lo plantearon, no muy bien, pero se lo plantearon.

-Escuché que anoche fue Justin...- acotó Dean.

-Eso es mentira... todo lo que dicen es mentira...- intentó defenderme Neville.

-¿cómo lo sabes?

-¿Tú como estás tan seguro de que lo que todos afirman es cierto?

-¿Podríamos cambiar de tema?- Rogó Harry.

-Tú al menos tuviste la oportunidad de...

-¡Dean basta!- Se enfadó.

-¿Qué sucede Harry, te chocó fuerte?... Con chicas como Ginny no hay que involucrarse... son solo diversión, luego _"Si te veo no me acuerdo"_

-¡BASTA!... aquí el problema eres tú Dean...- Soltó Neville- Sigues difamándola porque no quiso acostarse contigo...

-Debe de haber sido el único- susurró más para sí Harry, pero lo escuché hasta yo.

-¿Tu también Harry?... ¡Creí que la defenderías!

-Es diferente Neville...

-Ah si... ¿y por que?

-No importa...

-Vamos dilo- dijo Dean- apuesto que la viste con otro¿o me equivoco?...- Harry no contestó- Si es así, yo también tengo derecho, también la he visto con otro y ese...- miró a Harry-... fuiste tú.

-Bien- Harry se levantó juntando sus cosas- visto y considerando que no está en sus planes cambiar de tema, me voy a dormir- Terminó de juntar sus cosas y se fue algo afectado, por lo que sus facciones mostraban.

* * *

**Me tomé un año sabático mas o menos no?**

**Lo sientoo... es que estaba con mil cosas... para recompensar**

**Este cap que es largo P**

**BESOS Y GRACIAS...**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo 7:**_

_7 de abril_

Bueno, a todo esto, y disculpen la demora, pero¿quieren de verdad saber que paso? O... Puedo cortarlo aquí,... aunque, pensándolo mejor, eso no tendría mucho sentido ya que inicié este pergamino con la intención de terminarlo y que así, todos supieran la verdadera historia de mi vida y la verdadera causa de mi muerte.

Bien, volviendo a lo que Harry respecta, él y yo jamás habíamos peleado, era un hecho. Simplemente él estaba muy dolido y yo, muy confundida y¿para que negarlo?, avergonzada.

En resumen, cuando él terminó su séptimo año, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer o de las cuales preocuparse que un simple y estúpido rumor de colegiales aburridos (que al fin y al cabo lo habían afirmado sus propios ojos). Pero no me olvidó, eso fue seguro.

Eran vacaciones de invierno. Yo me habías quedado en el colegio, mis padres me habían dejado optar por mis buenas notas, entre quedarme con mis "amigas" (ellos creían que tenía y yo solo lo oculté) o irme con ellos a visitar a Bill y Fleur. Bueno, mi respuesta fue obvia, no quería ver a mi familia, no estaba en condiciones de actuar un par de risas, y una buena vida todos los días. Faltaban cinco días para navidad cuando, mientras descansaba, me llegó una carta. Aún la guardo, voy a transcribirla.

"_Mi dulce Ginny:_

_Hola hermosa¿como te trata tu último año?... ojalá no te cueste tanto como a mí, aunque ya sé que tú eres mucho más aplicada que yo, y te metes en menos problemas también. En fin..._

_¿Sabes?, Hace mucho que no hablamos y, siento que no terminamos nuestra relación muy bien ¿no?. No malinterpretes mis palabras o insinuaciones por favor, no intento conseguir nada de ti, en serio. Solo, te extraño demasiado como para poder seguir soportándolo... espero que aunque sea me extrañes un poquito. _

_Bien... avísame cuando es tu próxima salida a Hogsmeade y arreglemos, sólo si así lo deseas, no quisiera importunarte ni mucho menos causarte problemas. De no querer verme, por favor no me andes con vueltas, dime sinceramente tus deseos y yo sabré complacerlos, sean cuales sean. _

_Se despide, aquel que se arrepienta de no haberte escrito en mucho más tiempo del que hubiera querido... Besos. _

_Harry."_

-----

Bueno, como siempre digo¿para que mentir?... me emocioné. No cabía mi felicidad. Es verdad que las cosas no habían terminado muy bien, pero él jamás me había dado razones para estar enojada. Tampoco había tenido la posibilidad de explicarle las circunstancias con prudencia. Él, simplemente calló y otorgó. Ese día vi, en aquella carta, una nueva oportunidad de disculparme por mi torpeza y vulnerabilidad. Vi la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo y esta no la rechazaría. A decir verdad... aún no estaba enterada de mis verdaderas emociones, solo quería recuperar mi verdadero y único amigo.

Durante dos días leí y releí su carta pensando y meditando las mil y una formas en las que podría responderle. Pero a pesar de que empecé a escribir mi carta varias veces, nunca me satisfacía del todo. La primera vez parecía estar muy regalada a sus "encantos", la que le siguió, parecía serle totalmente indiferente a su petición de reconciliación. La tercera y las demás, simplemente no eran adecuadas, no terminaba de convencerme de escribir lo adecuado para llegar a él. En resumen, o parecía desesperada por verlo, o denotaba que estaba sola o cumplía con el papel de víctima... Luego de tres días de pensarla bien y estar segura, le mande la carta, (La recuerdo bien porque la leía más aún que la que él escribió, pensando como él y meditando si sería o no adecuada).

"_Querido Harry:_

_Debo confesarte que me extrañó tu carta, pero... me llenó de felicidad recibir noticias tuyas. Ambos sabemos que no terminamos muy bien la última vez y, de verdad quisiera cambiar eso. ¿Qué mejor que el día de navidad, en Hogsmeade?... ¿A las once?... ¿En las tres escobas?. Espero verte ahí, de verdad. _

_Si deseas que sea sincera, sí, te extrañé mucho más de lo que esta carta, este pergamino, esta tinta... es capaz de demostrarte o, incluso más de lo que eres capaz de presentir tú mismo. Por otra parte, aunque no me preguntes, te voy a decir porque nunca te escribí, ya que no quiero que pienses que lo que dije recién es falso. De verdad estuve muy tentada a escribirte pero, tuve motivos mayores capaces de impedírmelo. _

_Deja de preguntarte cuales y lee... Comienzo por el menos importante; No quería importunarte, sé por experiencia de mis hermanos, que ni bien se termina el séptimo año, y luego de las vacaciones, es terriblemente movido los días, ya eres adulto y, debes estar buscando alguna especialidad laboral que estudiar, o, simplemente el trabajo que tanto deseas. _

_Ahora bien, el principal, fue el hecho de no estar realmente enterada de si tú me extrañabas, de si no me odiabas, de... ¡Merlín!... tu sabes que soy muy insegura en ciertas cosas, y una son los sentimientos ajenos a mí. Más de una persona de la cual me importa conservar su amistad, aunque ya contigo no tenía muchas esperazas, pero volviste a escribirme y a interesarte por mí y eso embarga mi corazón de felicidad. _

_Bueno, yo tampoco quiero importunarte a ti por lo que le voy dando fin a mi carta y espero verte o recibir una respuesta. Se despide aquella que intenta tomar sus errores y sacar de ellos una enseñanza digna. Besos. _

_Ginny._

_P.D.:No te arrepientas, te quiero igual. Te envío junto con esta carta, mi sonrisa más sincera. Devuélvemela cuando nos veamos."_

-----

Digno de la mujer que soy, comencé a hacerme demasiadas ilusiones, y a crear colosales expectativas. A pensar que quizás, luego de ese día, mi vida, "injustamente" (ya conocen la historia y no soy tan víctima como parece o hago parecer) marcada, tomaría un rumbo mejor. **¡ERROR!**.

Llegado el día de navidad, los carruajes llegaron a las diez (fueron muy puntuales) y esperaban en la entrada del castillo. Bueno, de nada sirve detallar el camino, solo resta recalcar que fue extremadamente aburrido. Eran las diez y media cuando llegué a Hogsmeade, y recordé angustiada que no tenía regalo alguno para Harry. Pero eso no era lo peor, no. Lo peor fue notar que tampoco contaba con el dinero como para comprarle algo en esa media hora restante. Tuve que pensar en algo especial, que no requiriera dinero y... le guste... algo divertido... algo... ¿íntimo?...

-----

Eran las once, y lo vi, siempre puntual porque aunque no me había respondido como pensé que haría desesperadamente, y no sabía si estaría allí o no, lo supuse, lo presentí... lo deseé. Además¿para que habría escrito si su intención era, luego, echarse para atrás?. Él me sonrió. No estaba tan cambiado. Recuerdo que lo que a simple vista note fue que su pelo había crecido un poco. Su rostros, su postura, sus rasgos en general, demostraban seriedad, un poco más de madurez... y tan solo había transcurrido medio año. Le devolví la sonrisa. Me acerqué y besé su mejilla como saludo diario, pero él insistió en abrazarme, lo cual me llenó de agrado.

-¡Feliz navidad!

-¡Igualmente Harry!- Le dije contenta y con una sonrisa que era complicado borrar de mi rostro.

-Te extrañé.

-¿en serio?

-Claro, hace mucho que no peleo con nadie

-¡Pues seguirá siendo así!... es navidad y no tengo intenciones de...

-Ni yo, solo quería verte, por eso... te escribí. ¡Te invito algo caliente, esta helado aquí afuera!.

-¡Con gusto!

Comenzamos a caminar por Hogsmeade. Caminamos lento, pero hablando de todo un poco, y, no me lo esperaba, pero creo que no exagero al decir que pasé el mayor bochorno nunca antes visto por Harry. Me crucé con un par de compañeros, algunos de curso, otros... de otras cosas, y comenzaron a regalarme cosas y a decirme lo bella que era y... Creo que Harry creyó que me había acostado con todos ellos (lo cual, les recuerdo¡¡no es ni un poco acertado!!). Luego solo llegamos al local de Madam Tudipie. Entramos y tomamos una mesa lejana a las demás, para dos.

-Me alegró recibir tu carta...

-Para serte sincero, no estaba seguro... y de verdad no me esperaba una respuesta. Al menos no tan afirmativa o... amable.- suspiró- No me he portado nada bien contigo... Lo de Zabini...

-¡Hey!... quedó atrás, en serio...

-Si, pero si no aprendo de mi error...

-Yo sé que lo hiciste, solo te ruego no me pidas una explicación ahora. Estoy intentando olvidar y... arreglar, así, mis asuntos algo pendientes ya.

-¡Me parece genial!- Luego de encargar nuestras bebidas dijo- ¿Sabes?, no escribí solo por eso... el punto es que... como bien tu sabes... yo, estoy enamorado de ti Gin... aún no puedo sacarte de mi corazón y no tengo intención de hacerlo tampoco...

-Yo...

-Y, créeme... créeme cuando te digo que hubo un momento en que no cabía midesesperación y locura, que intenté odiarte, quería dejar de setir lo que ahora siento por ti... lo que nunca dejé de sentir por ti.

-Te creo...

-¡Por eso tiendo a pelearme contigo!... Por eso mi reacción al verte con Zabini. Una cosa era escuchar a los demás diciéndolo, incluso oírlo de tu boca... pero verlo fue... fue... simplemente me destruyó.

-Lo siento...

-No fue tu culpa... es decir, en aquel momento, eso pensé, pero luego me cerró todo, o sea... en un inicio me había obsesionado contigo, sobre todo por haber sido el primero, en cierta forma, en tu vida... Luego de eso, quise siempre saber de ti. En cierta forma, comencé a espiarte un poco, pero fui muy obvio, no sé como no lo notaste...

-¡No lo noté!- Le sonrei, en cierta forma, sus palabras no dejaban de halagarme y hacerme sentir especial.

-En fin... no recuerdo en que momento él comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a ti, pero vi sus intenciones por eso, luego, no te culpé. ¡Él fue el desgraciado!...

-O sea que tu viste todo lo que yo jamás noté...

-Quise advertirte pero no me lo permitiste, además, ibas a enojarte conmigo, no ibas a creerme.

-Puede ser que tengas razón.

-De todas formas te digo esto para que sepas que no es necesaria explicación alguna. Yo siempre lo supe y, a pesar de todo no quise escucharte, por eso considero que te debía una disculpa.

-No tienes que...

-¡Si tengo que!

-Bueno, de todas formas, sabes que estás disculpado y que, no quiero hablar más del tema...

-¡De acuerdo!

Me sentía tan feliz. A decir verdad nos quedamos hablando solo un rato más, ya que luego debía volver. Pero habíamos solucionado nuestros problemas y me sentía muy feliz por ello.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo 8:**_

_8 de abril_

Para ya hacerla corta e ir acabando con las vueltas del relato de mi vida, las cosas fueron sucediendo así; Pasó un año, año y medio... dos años. Harry y yo no nos veíamos tan seguido como deseábamos. Ambos trabajos eran estresantes y casi no teníamos tiempo para nosotros mismos. Sin embargo, ni bien recuperé su amistad, comenzamos a escribirnos una vez por semana, nos juntábamos para nuestros cumpleaños y fiestas como navidades, años nuevos e incluso, San Valentín, porque aunque ambos teníamos varias propuestas, preferíamos pasar el tiempo con amigos, y por mi parte, él era el único.

De Harry recibí todo lo que mi familia, en cierta forma, me negó. Luego de la muerte de mis padres, a mis 18 años, todos se refugiaron en sus empleos y/o familias, o ambos. Ron y Hermione simplemente me ignoraban, me evadían y seguía sin entender el porque.

-----

Pasaron otros dos años más. Para este entonces creí que mi vida había vuelto a su normalidad y estaba en cierta forma, contenta por ello. Es decir, seguía cometiendo ciertos errores, parecidos, pero no tantos como antes, y ya no los catalogaba así. El punto es que con ya 23 años, me había puesto por primera vez en mi vida, en una relación seria con alguien. Él era el amigo de una compañera de mi trabajo, habíamos sido presentados en una fiesta y, al segundo nos caímos bien. Esto no significara que lo amara, si no que lo intenté, llegué a quererlo mucho. Pero siempre hubo un obstáculo que me prohibía amar, y ese, era Harry. Cierto día apareció en mi departamento, algo que me resultó muy extraño, ya que de vernos, lo hacíamos en nuestros respectivos trabajos. Pero fue algo así...

-¡Harry!... ¡Que sorpresa¿cómo estás?- Lo saludé en la mejilla pero él ni se inmutó.

-¿Qué significa esto?

-¡Bueno, es algo que la gente hace cuando no se ve hace, lo que considera, bastante tiempo y se llama, por otro lado, cortesía!...

-¡No te burles!... estoy hablándote en serio...

-¿Qué te pasa?... ¿Estas bien?- Le abrí la puerta para que pasara y se sentara. Él pasó pero se quedó parado cerca de mí.

-¡No!... ¡Claro que no estoy bien!... ¿Cómo pretendes que esté con lo que acabo de enterarme?

-¿qué acabas de enterarte?

-¡Que estás de novia!... ¡¡Y NO ME LO DIJISTE!!

-Es que no es de gran importancia y...

-¿eres feliz?

-¿qué?

-¿Eres feliz con él?

-Creo... pero...

-Entonces si es importante, y ¡no me lo dijiste!

-Es que solo fue hace tres semanas y... no te he visto ni hablamos mucho así que...

-¿qué hay de las cartas?

-No quería escribir banalidades...

-Oye!... ¿Qué pasa con nosotros?

-¿A que te...?

-A nosotros... ¿qué somos ahora?

-¿Amigos?- Pregunté insegura.

-¿Solo eso?... Creí que cumplías tu palabra... te oí decir que pensarías nuestras posibilidades. No que estarías en algo serio con alguien sin pensar en... mí, en nosotros. Me dijiste que pensarías respecto de eso...

-¡Pero somos amigos!... ¡Eso quedó claro de entrada!

-Pero solo hasta que te decidieras... ¡¡Te di dos años para pensarlo Ginny, podría esperarte toda la vida, pero no viéndote en brazos de otro, mientras tanto... ¡Así no se piensan las cosas!... Nuestro trato era ser amigos hasta que tomaras una decisión pero pensándola, no por descarte... no probando a medio mundo para luego de ver que ninguno te conviene, vengas por mí, porque soy el único idiota que te seguirá a todos lados como estúpido enamorado...!!

-¡¡Hey...¡Yo jamás...!

-¡¡No!!... ¡Ahora escúchame tú, pero escúchame bien!- Me gritó colérico- ¡Dos años esperé por ti en el colegio!... ¡Dos años te defendí de una fama que te habían creado injustamente, pero fue en vano, porque tú, luego, te encargaste de afirmarla de mil maneras diferentes!... ¡¡Te acostaste con medio Hogwarts!!... ¡Aún así, aún viéndote te perdoné!... Te creí víctima pero fue lo que menos resultaste ser... ¡Una víctima!

-¿Eso crees de mí?

-¡SI!... ¡Creo que manipulaste a todos para desmentir una verdad que solo te avergonzaba, pero el único que se la creyó fui yo!... ¡Gente como tú, Ginny, no se merece que gente como yo, las ame tan inmensamente como lo hago, y no puedo dejar de hacerlo, yo!

-¿Gente como yo?... ¿A que te refieres?

-Gente embustera, engatusadora, manipuladora, despectiva... tienes lo menos parecido a la piedad en tu sangre...- Lo abofeteé sin poder evitar llorar de impotencia. Él me miró con rencor, me acorraló contra la pared y me besó con ferocidad.

-----

Es necesaria una pausa aquí. Su beso fue lo menos parecido a... dulce o tierno. Fue violento, impotente, abruptamente pasional. ¡Dios!... me hizo desearlo tanto. Yo misma comencé a besarlo. Me encantaba, me viciaba locamente. De golpe me encontré disfrutándolo, no solo eso, más que disfrutarlo... necesitándolo. Vale aclarar que no fue un beso tan largo como hubiese deseado, pero bastó para sacar a la luz mis verdaderos sentimientos. De pronto descubrí que la razón de mis problemas terminaban donde habían comenzado... en Harry.

¿Y si lo que había estado pensando todo ese tiempo, había sido erróneo?... ¿Si lo que deseaba y buscaba o, en todo caso, esperaba de mi vida, estaba frente a mis ojos?. Y si... ¿lo dejé pasar tantas veces... y solo ahora me arrepiento de haberlo herido, de haber jugado con él?.

-----

Él se separó.

-Va a desilusionarte...- dijo algo agitado- él... cuando se entere... de la verdad... va a desilusionarte y tu a él. Entonces, y solo entonces vas a extrañarme y notar cuan equivocada estuviste... pero me cansé Ginny... No voy a volver para ti... no puedo salir más herido de lo que ya estoy, me mataría... No volveré por ti... y vas a extrañarme- Dijo y se fue sin más.

-¡Es imposible!- suspiré- Porque ya estoy extrañándote.

Algo adentro mío me gritaba. Me obligaba a correr, a seguirlo y no dejarlo escaparse de mi vida. No quería que mi vida se terminase por otro estúpido error que era incapaz de controlar, manejar o aprender... Me mortificaba sentir como mis suelas no se despegaban del suelo. Como mi razón me aseguraba que ya estaba perdido, lo había dejado bien claro y no volvería por mí. Me dejé caer en el piso y... me desmayé.

-----

Bueno¿qué creen?, desde aquel día comencé a hacerme la cabeza. Me hinchaba el cerebro pensando y justificando mis emociones, mis sentimientos hacia Harry. No fue muy complicado entender que era él, aquel chico tan especial que había buscado siempre, pero no me di cuenta de su existencia sino hasta que ya me era completamente inalcanzable, y yo me pregunto por qué... ¿Por qué uno termina siempre dándose cuenta tarde de las cosas que son trascendentalmente importantes¿por qué pasan las horas, los días, los años, y la gente sigue cometiendo el mismo error de notar tarde a quien y que tanto ama a esa persona que siempre estuvo para ella, pero justo entonces, no...¿Por qué siguen cometiendo el error de dejarlos ir sin preguntarse como sería la vida sin ellos¿Por qué lo notan cuando es completamente inalcanzable, si antes siempre estuvieron a su disposición y ellos solo se encargaron de despreciarlos?.

Pasó una semana de ello, yo no podía dejar de pensar que él volvería, que me pediría perdón como tantas otras veces. Soñaba que tocaba mi puerta y rogaba que me casara con él y yo sin pensarlo, aceptaba. Deseaba desesperadamente una lechuza en su nombre, un llamado, verlo... quería saber de él, pero nunca sucedió. Guardaba mis más ansiadas esperanzas de que volvería por perdón, reclamando mi amistad y algo más también... algo así como una oportunidad de ser amada por él. Estaba segura de que vendría, me besaría, me quitaría la ropa y... Pero no. Nunca pasó tampoco.

-----

Aquel lunes por la tarde, y luego de dos semanas de la pelea con Harry, tocaron la puerta de mi departamento. Entusiasmadísima, pero disimuladamente, abrí la puerta creyendo que sería el ojiverde de mi vida pero... ¡Mi error de nuevo!. Era Ethan, mi entonces, novio. Del cual me había olvidado completamente los últimos días y había perdido importancia en mi vida. Creo que en parte decidí intentarlo con Ethan por mi compañera (ya que era su mejor amigo), quizás también porque no estaba segura de poder soportar una relación seria, de llevarla a cabo, y aunque adoraba a Harry no quería intentarlo con él por el simple hecho de que de herirlo, jamás me lo perdonaría. Aunque lo herí millones de veces, y como la mejor... y, adivinen que¡no me lo perdono nunca más!.

-Hola hermosa- me dijo sonriente. Entró y me besó- ¿Sabes que día es hoy?

-mmm... no.

-¡Cumplimos tres semanas!

-¡Ah!...- Sonreí falsamente- ¿y?

-debemos festejarlo- me abrazó besándome y llevándome al sofá. Me recostó en él y comenzó a desabrochar mi camisa.

-¡Aguarda!- lo separé- ¡Te dije desde el comienzo que quiero ir lento!

-¡Por eso esperé tres semanas!- sonrió y volvió a besarme. Volví a separarlo.

-¡Aun no!... ¡Es muy rápido!

-Vamos!!- Dijo irónicamente- ¿rápido?... si tú no puedes esperar ni tres días!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Se como eres Ginny!

-y como soy?- Le dije fastidiada.

-Rápida, pero en el buen sentido... sabes que TE QUIERO...

-¡Basta!- Lo empujé- Eres un imbésil!...

-¿yo?

-Si..!! Debí suponerlo. ¡¡Vete!!... ¡No quiero volver a verte!

-Pero... ¿Qué...?

-Aquí terminó lo nuestro... ¡¡Adiós!!- Lo empujé fuera de la casa y le cerré la puerta en la cara.

-----

Recuerdo que ese día lloré todas las noche. Y no específicamente por Ethan, por Harry. Es decir, me había peleado con el único amigo que tenía. Él tenía razón, iba a desilusionarme y... debí suponerlo, en el trabajo también se rumoreaba sobre mí y... que estúpida que fui. Quise correr a buscar a Harry, disculparme, darle la razón rogarle amor, robarle un beso... ¡quería todo de él en ese momento!... al igual que ahora. Pero mi orgullo me castigó haciéndome sentir más fuerte y convenciéndome de que había hecho lo correcto al no ceder ante Ethan porque estaría cometiendo mi error de nuevo. Pero... ¿por qué tuve que aprender recién cuando no había nada que ganar, cuando no había a quién demostrárselo?.

Como suponen, luego de aquella experiencia no quise intentar más nada con nadie. Ni una aventura, ni un beso. No al menos con nadie que no fuera un morocho, de hermosos ojos verdes y con una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente. Eso jamás sucedió. Y es que dicen que los errores le marcan la vida a uno... bueno, la mía no puede estar más marcada y, no puedo intentar cambiarla así... no con esta reputación imposible de limpiar. Decidí que si no pudo ser con él, no sería con nadie.

-----

Ahora, y por fin retomando la realidad de los hechos, Harry ahora, está con una tal Claire, por lo que leí en el profeta porque de su boca, no oigo nada hace ya bastante tiempo, dos años mas o menos. Tengo el corazón tan roto. Me duele recordar todo y, sobretodo saber que es mi entera culpa.

Ahora y ya terminado mi relato, voy a cumplir con mi palabra. A lo mejor, quien sea que lo esté leyendo ahora, estará feliz por saber que he muerto tras tirarme de la terraza de mi edificio. Sonríe... Si, sonríe porque yo ya no estoy para complicar tu existencia...

Y si, por una de esas casualidades de la vida, Harry estás leyendo esto, quiero que sepas que... lo siento, lo siento de corazón, que no te merezco por más que te amo de más... Por más que fuiste el único, verdaderamente el único, fuiste real... no te merezco ni mucho menos. No merezco todo lo que hiciste, sufriste y amaste por mi culpa. Todo esto es demasiado para mí y... quiero que seas muy feliz, que obtengas todo lo que deseas, te lo mereces. Conmigo cerca, será imposible, y es por eso que me voy... que te dejo. Harry comprende que es un adiós por siempre y que... te amaré toda la eternidad.

_Ginevra Weasley._

* * *

**CONTINUARA**


End file.
